


What is Love?

by LethalFate, Okaamichin14



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalFate/pseuds/LethalFate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna read enough romance stories to last her a life time. She should definitely know what “Love” means. There’s the dictionary version. There’s Ruby’s version. There’s Yang’s version.  But when she looks at Weiss…well…she needs to rethink her ideal version of love with every fleeting moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moment One: With This Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashingicecream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dashingicecream).



> A/N: I am back! For awhile... And big thanks to my beta reader LethalFate for helping me out. Any questions, concerns, feelings thoughts, issues, let me know in the reviews.
> 
> LethalFate: Thanks for reading, please review. I'm still taking jobs for beta-reading, so message me if you're looking for some assistance.

 

* * *

**Moment One: Starting with a Book**

Blake, resident Faunus of Team RWBY, was presently sitting in her bed with a book propped on her lap. It was yet another romance novel, (that somehow everyone seems to know); but her mind doesn't seem to pick up on the words. She's pretty sure that she read the same sentence over and over again.

'I think it's the room,' She thought. 'It's too quiet in here.'

And she was right, the room was empty for a Saturday afternoon. Yang was at the gym working with Pyrrha on building endurance. Ruby was out with Coco and Velvet on how to further enhance Crescent Rose's bullets to reach near Sonic Boom level. Zwei, _('Thankfully he's out of the room.'_ ) no doubt was probably bothering Glynda by leaving paw prints in her office.

As for Weiss…

Blake pouted, she wasn't sure where Weiss went off to. She prodded Yang about where her crush in question was, but Yang not-so-nonchalantly-responded that Weiss was _probably_ out buying more Dust at the Coal Dust Shop in support of Flynt Coal. It sated her worried mind, but it didn't sate the growing pit in her stomach.

With a huff, Blake tossed away the book, before catching it in mid-throw and muttering apologies to the cover. She should've known better to treat books with respect. Placing the book now gingerly on the bedside table, Blake got up to stretch.

"Maybe she'll be back soon."

She stood up to lean against the window, feeling her mind now unsettled with a prodding question.

' _What is Love?'_

It was topic that surprisingly Ruby brought up last night during their now usual Friday Movie Night. The young leader thought it'd be nice to start talking about deep questions, something that Blake admired.

But last night, Blake was honestly stumped. She didn't know how to answer it right away.

Yang, thankfully, went first, by using an obvious cop-out answer, _"Love…dear sister…is indescribable."_

Ruby responded naturally with a pillow to her sister's face, " _Love is moments that you would share with one person for the rest of your life. Like baking cookies! No matter what!"_

" _That's so cute!"_

" _Shut up!"_ Another pillow to the face. _"So, Weiss, what about you?"_

Weiss, Blake remembered was rather pensive with her expression that night. Her eyes were shifting left and right, as if debating what would be the best answer. When she spoke up, Blake felt her heart clench slightly.

" _Love isn't important. And it shouldn't be a goal that everyone strives for. Physical attraction is a plus, but what is important is making ties and furthering the Schnee line."_ Weiss said with a tone that was void of any emotion.

Ruby and Yang's mouth dropped. And so did Blake's heart.

But she held her breath when Weiss continued, _"But it's not like that anymore…ever since…I got this."_ She motioned to her scar, and Yang and Ruby gave knowing looks. But judging by her posture, the Heiress didn't want to be prodded on it any longer.

" _I had years to think about this, and I'd like to say that the definition has changed for me. Now, love for me, ideally is…"_ Blake once again felt someone holding her heart tightly, unsure whether that ghostly hand will squeeze or let go.

" _Someone that sticks by you regardless of your name, standing, and history. They stand by you for you."_

As every word escaped her lips, she held on to Blake's gaze. That phantom hand disappeared and a bit of warmth rushed through Blake's veins. And the Faunus was sure that she was blushing hard that night.

The sounds of blubbering and muted sobs were heard breaking the gaze between the pair. Just as Weiss was about to retract her words, she was tackled to the ground by Ruby and Yang, crushing her in a plethora of hugs and head rubs. Promises of love and friendship were secured as Weiss eventually gave up on resisting the hugs.

She relented with a smile, and muttered that the sisters were hopelessly sensitive. Blake, who didn't join in on the "dog" pile, gave Weiss a warm smile, as much as she could. Weiss in turn smiled back.

When the sisters finally pried themselves away from Weiss, Ruby, in a spur of roses, landed herself on Blake's lap, her silver eyes bearing into amber ones.

" _And what about you, Blake?"_

Which brings the Faunus back into present time. She didn't know how to answer that night.

In all of her readings, all the words and quotes she memorized over the years; nothing. Nothing seem to bring out her ideal version of love.

She remembered that she responded with, _"Love is someone who wouldn't hurt you."_

After she responded, the rest of the night was a blur of more questions, and most were silly; starting with the phrase, _"You have 1 million Lien but…"_

But back to the question at hand, Blake felt like her answer was right for the moment. After all, love isn't meant to hurt.

Her crush in question, Weiss Schnee… Blake knew, if anything, she didn't want to let Weiss know that her feelings are transactional. To the definition of Weiss's type of love, Blake would match it.

Laughing bitterly to herself, "That's not happening. I can't with Weiss. Not that."

"You can't with me?"

A sharp shriek escaped her lips and she turned around to see Weiss at the door way with plastic bags in hand. Chuckling softly, Weiss entered the room, setting the bags aside, before addressing Blake, "So, what was it that you can't with me?"

Blake stuttered, trying to regain some form of control, "I-was thinking that I can't really join you for Zwei's walks. You mentioned it before."

Weiss stared at her with scrutiny before relenting, "Of course not, you're still a little…Jumpy, as of late, with Zwei in general. Actually, you've been jumpy as of late. Are you sure you're alright?"

' _If you listen to my heart. Of course not.'_

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about…" _'You, and what it would mean for me to fall in love with you.'_ "Getting some new books to read. This one I have right now, is too slow of a burn."

Weiss hummed, before turning away and towards a plastic back. Blake's ears swiveled in curiosity as Weiss was muttering to herself quietly.

Before Faunus knew it, there's a black tome being handed to her, "Here, I got this for you, this is one of my favorite author's, so I thought you might enjoy it."

Stunned, Blake nodded mutely and looked up to see Weiss about to head out the door, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick up Ruby and Yang so we can study, I'll be right back."

Blake pouted justly slightly, but was relieved to hear that she'd be back. "Okay, stay safe."

Weiss, as always, bristled lightly before huffing, "I'm perfectly capable, you know! And it's just picking up those two dolts!" She stalked off, before her head popped at the doorway once more, "Of course I'll be safe."

Blake sighed in relief as her ears listened to the fading footsteps down the hall. She lifted up the book that she held so firmly and brought it to her chest. It was one of the few times that Weiss bought anything for her. But it was ever rarer if it was in a form of a gift.

It made Blake smile, even enough to show a bit of her teeth; along with the red hues that tinged her cheek. Returning to her bed, she slipped into the covers and placed the book in her lap.

Opening the few pages to peek at what was in store for her, she was surprised that the story was already opening up with a dramatic background, more so than the book that she was reading previously.

Propping herself against the wall, she started to read, humming to herself as she immersed herself in the book.

But in the back of her mind, Blake knew that the warmth she felt when Weiss was in the room, was definitely something she would've read before in her books. If Blake was as confident as the character in the book, she would've said that…maybe just maybe…

Love is something she can figure out with Weiss, with every moment.

Starting with this book.

* * *

 


	2. Moment Two: With Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake Belladonna read enough romance stories to last her a life time. She should definitely know what “Love” means. There’s the dictionary version. There’s Ruby’s version. There’s Yang’s version. But when she looks at Weiss…well…she needs to rethink her ideal version of love with every fleeting moment.

**What is Love?**

**Moment Two: With Tea**

Thing were falling apart in the Beacon dormitories. And not in the figurative sense. Team JNPR’s heater exploded, Team CFVY’s roof fell through, Team SSSN’s showers were scalding. And as for Team RWBY…

 

“The kettle’s broken.” Yang hummed as she attempted to make what would’ve been hot coffee.

 

Weiss’s blue eyes comically went wide as she sprinted to the kettle, rattling it as if it would change anything, “It can’t be! I _need_ to stay awake in all my classes today! And we have an exam later this week!”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have pulled that extra three-hour study session last night, Weiss.” Blake muttered from her bed just loud enough to be heard, her amber eyes already laced with amusement. Leaving her bed, she stretched, and let her fangs shine in the sunlight. Blake then drifted towards Ruby’s bed just to see that her leader didn’t even bother to rise from the bed just yet.

 

“Ruby, do you need anything from the kettle today?”

 

“Nope!”

 

Ears flicked, “What about actually getting ready for the school day?”

 

“Ugh. You sound like Yang!”

 

After Ruby, more or less, tumbled out of bed, Team RWBY tried to have their normal breakfast. Cold cereal and even colder coffee. And before Weiss could bring it up, Yang already interjected, “Yes, yes, Weiss, I will heat it up for you. Just this one time!”

 

In speeds that Blake would say could outbeat Ruby on her best, Weiss grabbed her usual coffee mix before another swear escaped her lips. The heiress pounded a fist against the counter, with a small pout on her face. “There’s no more of my usual!”

 

Blake and Ruby tried to hold back a laugh, if there was something that Weiss loved more other than her grades and Zwei, it was coffee.

 

Of course, the Faunus can sympathize…to an extent. She was a tea addict. Her collection of teabags rivaled Weiss and her tins of coffee. With a small blush, she thought about offering Weiss a cup, but judging from the murderous look on Weiss’s face… maybe after the Weiss calmed down just a little.

 

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped, we needed to go grocery shopping but we kept putting it off.” Yang said sagely, although she was the advocate of putting it off.

 

“We can always go later?”

 

“Not after combat practice though, that runs late.” Ruby added.

 

“I guess it’ll have to wait for the weekend.” Blake said, not hiding her amused grin at all; adding to the horror.

 

Weiss growled before stalking off, heading to class straight away. Yang and Ruby couldn’t contain their giggles any longer.

 

When the cramps in their stomachs ceased, the giggles some time later, the trio rushed off to class, finally realizing that they only had 5 minutes to class. Again.

 

But maybe they should hold off on teasing Weiss for the rest of the day actually. After all, a non-caffeinated Weiss was a very cranky non-caffeinated Weiss. And with all the teasing aside, Blake was actually just a little bit worried.

 

Weiss is cranky. Of course, and understandably so. She’s a person who doesn’t like things going unplanned. Not being able to start her day on the right foot tends to lead Weiss on a tirade.

 

Presently, Weiss was obviously trying to stay awake during class. It was kinda cute to Blake, actually. Her left hand almost sloppily writing notes, while her head bobbed back and forth. And it just so happens that Professor Port had an excruciatingly slow lecture about the history of…something.

 

Blake knew that she stopped writing notes, and spent most of the lecture on Weiss.

 

When the class was over, Weiss didn’t even have it in her to feel all that guilty for falling asleep during the lecture. She sounded pretty done.

 

Blake ushered her to the rest of her classes with the promises of writing her notes for the sleepy heiress. Weiss made a non-committal grunt and let it happen.

 

Somehow, the duo got through the day, definitely feeding off Yang and Ruby’s ever boundless energy. But, before Weiss could finally go to the confines of their room and probably sleepy the night away - or, at least until she is able to go get her coffee - she’s resigned to sleep early for the next couple nights.

 

“Weiss, can you come with me real quick?”

 

“Blake, I’m really not in the mood-“

 

The bow on top of Blake’s head flattened slightly, and there goes Weiss’s heart, “It’s real quick I promise.”

 

Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose to stave off the incoming headache, “Okay, fine. Be quick about it though.”

 

It was still pretty early in the evening in Vale, and stores were still open till later. Weiss was confused to see that Blake led her to a local coffee shop.

 

“You know, Blake drinking coffee this late is kind of a moot point. Then I’d be up all night.”

 

Blake chuckled, enough to let her two fangs show, “I know, that’s not why I brought you here. I’m buying you these.”

 

She held up some coffee beans, a brand that Weiss was unfamiliar with.

 

“It’ll last you to the weekend, at least.” Blake said softly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“And…um, if you’d like, there’s this drink I’d like you to try…it’s going to help you sleep.” Blake quickly retraced as Weiss almost glowered at the teacup in her hand, “I mean, just even two simple sips, it’ll help.”

 

Weiss was about to rebuke the offer, only because she wasn’t very fond of tea. She’s a coffee drinker, through and through. But with Blake putting effort to help tide over her…cravings, it’s hard to deny her right now.

 

“Okay.”

 

From her view, Weiss saw the Faunus's ears perk up ever so slightly underneath that bow of hers. It’s cute, but Weiss definitely liked it more when she saw them out in the open. Alas, it was a public place.

 

The pair sat down on a small table with the teacup pushed to Weiss’s side. Weiss took in the slight fragrance and it reminded her of the scent that lingered on Blake’s person. It was subtle, sweet like lavender, and not that garbage that Yang sprays (literally the whole can). Anyways…Weiss knew that Blake liked tea, and the type of tea in front of her might be one of Blake’s favorite. It couldn’t hurt to try it and it’s just one time.

 

She took a sip gingerly, and found that the taste was subtle. Almost sweet and barely there.

 

_‘She must have watered it down, so the taste didn’t overwhelm me. And it actually taste really good though.’_

Before she knew it, Weiss had finished the cup and was left with a warmth that filled her veins and she honestly felt more at peace than she ever did with her usual cup of coffee.

 

“Comfy?”

 

Weiss let out a little hum.

 

Blake chuckled before leading Weiss back to the doors with her order in hand. The Faunus relished that Weiss enjoyed their quick little “tea” time; with Weiss slightly out of it, Blake couldn’t help but let a purr rumble through her chest. Weiss didn’t seem to mind, in fact Blake was able to catch just a subtle hint of a blush under the streetlight. It was enough to let Blake’s heart flutter for the rest of the walk home.

 

Yang and Ruby were already settling for bed, and were relieved that Blake and Weiss returned safely. The sisters ushered them to get changed and to get ready for bed early. Blake placed the new coffee tin cans away neatly in the cupboard, and, of course, on the lower shelf so that Weiss can reach them. The heiress was grateful, overall, flashing Blake one of her rare sincere smiles as she got ready for bed.

 

The moment she wound up in bed, she felt her eyes flutter shut.

 

Blake, who just came out the bathroom, took a peek at her bunkmate and saw that Yang was waggling her brows in a teasing matter. Blake’s amber eyes flashed dangerously, enough to make Yang concede just this one time.

 

The Faunus strode to Weiss’s bed to see that her crush in question was already in deep sleep. Blake smiled, and pulled the sheets closer to cover her shoulders before returning to her own bunk.

 

But before she was able to fall asleep herself, she heard her partner speak up from above her.

 

“Was it a date?”

 

Blake responded by kicking the bed in front of her, “Yang!”

 

“Monty Oum! I just did a back workout today Blake! That hurt!”

 

“Then shut it. It wasn’t a date.” Blake denied, “I was just helping her.”

 

“Riiiiiight.”

 

Blake didn’t bother responding, she just rolled over with a huff, with her body facing the heiress. She had to admit, she did drink some tea prior before taking Weiss on that impromptu trip. Now she’s wide awake, instead of sleepy (as it said on the intended effects).

 

Maybe it was because her heart had been racing. Or maybe it was the lingering warmth of Weiss’s grateful smile. Either way, she was glad that Weiss was sleeping and maybe having good dreams.

 

Maybe next time, Blake will actually ask Weiss to go with her just for tea and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back at it again with the fluff! Let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter!
> 
> LethalFate: Uhh, hey guys and gals, since I’m labeled as a co-author, I’ll be trying to do what I can to make this story as best as I can.


	3. Moment Three: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp there is some angst yay me! Hope you guys liked it, I got another chapter coming up for you real soon!
> 
> LethalFate: Sorry guys, I'm not much of a co-author at the moment. I have so much beta work, but fluff is not my strong point. I'm more of a combat, comedy, dark and basically anything than fluff writer. I'll try and actually fulfill this role when if things get up my alley. Like a steamy sparing match or something.

**What is Love III**

**Moment Three: Home**

* * *

 

Blake really hated when Beacon Academy had to go on mandatory school breaks. According to Ozpin and Glynda, it was for the good of the students to go back to their homes and share their stories and knowledge from their time at the academy.

Obviously, Yang and Ruby were excited at the idea to go back home to their father and uncle. The pair always shared some of the most unusual but amusing stories of their time in Patch. Now it would be in the reverse.

On the other hand, Weiss was more or less disgruntled about going back to Atlas, but perked up when she found out that Winter would be visiting. The white-haired girl packed up very quickly with a silly smile on her face.

While the trio were busy chattering about future plans for the next two weeks. Blake was in her bed with a book on her lap but not picking up the words at all.

" _Blake, is there something on your mind?"_ Ozpin asked, _"It's not every day you visit my office."_

Out of instinct, Blake's ears flattened against her head. Technically, he is right. She never needed a reason to visit him.

"… _I…do I have to leave the campus during the break?"_ She inquired quietly.

Ozpin leaned forward with his hands under his chin, _"There are some exceptions."_

She didn't need to speak up for Ozpin to understand. Before she knew it, the memory of that conversation faded when Ruby spoke up from her bedside.

"Blake!"

She looked up to see Ruby grinning at her from the bedside, "What'cha going to do for the break?"

' _Lie Blake.'_

"I'm getting picked up a day after you guys, so I'll just be here by myself for only a day."

"Awh, okay. But I hope you rest up and read lots of books! And we'll miss you!"

She mutely nodded, before returning to her book. As her teammates chatted quietly in front of her, Blake pondered on the idea whether or not she should tell them that she didn't plan to go home at all.

The following day, Ruby and Yang were the first to head off to the airship to Patch. Yang, in her usual fashion, gave Blake one of her bone-crushing hugs before waggling her eyebrows at Blake when the blonde caught Blake smiling sadly at Weiss, who looked eager to head home. Blake naturally gave Yang a good arm pinch before pushing her toward the airship. When Ruby came to say goodbye, she couldn't hold back the tears and wished that Blake would have a good time at home. The Faunus tried to hide that pang she felt in her chest with a small smile and wished silently, _'If only I could, Ruby.'_

Now it was only a matter of hours until Weiss was picked up by her personal driver.

Blake was sure that Weiss would've been the first to go, but was relieved that she got to spend some time with her crush.

Blake wouldn't know how she would handle staying in the dorm room alone without the warmth of her teammates that filled the room everyday. Her ears dropped at the thought, it's going to a be literally a cold and empty two weeks without all of them.

But when she looked up to see Weiss smiling at her softly, the slight warmth she felt whenever Weiss was in the room was enough to stave off the inevitable.

So, presently, the pair were at a local café drinking their respective drinks; tea for Blake and coffee for Weiss. They were chatting about how quiet the day was without Ruby and Yang around, which sparked a few laughs here and there.

"Finally, no one hogs all the hot water in the shower!"

"Mm, but only for a day, Weiss." Blake said.

"But at least I can enjoy it." Weiss huffed with her arms crossed.

And they went into comfortable silence, just enjoying the warm day and the company. Not wanting to plague the moment, Blake tried to push away the never-ending question whether or not this was a date.

Any moment with Weiss is enough for her.

"Blake?"

"Hm?"

What she didn't like was the look that Weiss was giving her. It was accusatory, almost as if her blue eyes were pushing through all the barriers that Blake had. It was unnerving, but at the same time grounding.

But, her heart liked to disagree; her heart felt tight against her chest with the blood hammer against her ears.

"…Uh, Weiss, what's wrong?"

She saw the heiress take a deep breath.

"When were you going to tell everyone that you weren't going?"

Blake's eyes widened, her ears standing tall in alarm. Weiss didn't break her gaze, but Blake was on the verge of running away on instinct.

"Going home."

Blake stayed silent unsure how to answer the question. "I…"

"You haven't packed since the weekend, even though you said that you'd be picked up the day after."

Blake looked away trying to avoid the sting of tears in her eyes. _'Weiss…please stop.'_

"And you looked like you've seen a ghost when you thought we all left before telling you goodbye."

' _Please stop.'_

"And…don't think I didn't notice, Blake…what's going on?"

"I don't have a home."

Blue eyes widened with hands flying to cup her mouth in shock. In turn, Blake couldn't ever bear to meet Weiss's gaze. She didn't know what to feel. She just knew it was a mix of shame, jealousy, sadness, and even joy.

Weiss reached out to touch Blake's hand, but the Faunus retracted it before she could.

"Blake…"

"I don't have one. Ozpin is letting me stay in school as an exception." She whispered.

"For two weeks?"

"Can we just forget about it? Please?" Blake begged. "I don't need your pity…I've come to terms with it."

The phantom hand that was around her heart squeezed tightly at the look of hurt and disappointment on Weiss's face. She hated that. And she hated herself more for being the person to allow it to happen. Weiss wasn't supposed to know. No one was supposed to know.

This time, Weiss wasn't taking no for an answer. She took Blake's hand firmly but relaxed her grip at the look of alarm on Blake's face. She rubbed her thumbs across the backs of Blake's hand, letting out a little bit of her cooler Aura to soothe the girl.

"Hey…I'm not here to pity you. I just want to understand." Weiss said calmly, "I did mention that you can always talk to me, Blake."

"I don't want-"

"Then we don't have to talk about it." Weiss amended. "Let's go head back to the dorm room first?"

Blake only nodded her head and let herself be led back to Beacon Academy; leaving their tea and coffee cold at the table.

When they returned to the dorm, Blake wasn't entirely sure what to do. Maybe it was better that they were outside. Public eyes probably would've helped Blake keep her walls up. But now that she was here…there's no telling how she can react with Weiss here.

She was surprised that Weiss took off her boots and sat on her side of the bed. She tapped her thighs expectantly.

Blake would have denied her, and ran out the door and stayed in hiding until Weiss left. But, instead, her own two feet betrayed her by walking closer to Weiss. Gentle hands pulled her down so that Blake was laying with her head on Weiss's lap.

When she felt a hand reaching for her head, Blake tensed by instinct. Relief washed over her when manicured nails chose to run down her hair and not her ears.

They sat there (well, Blake laid there) in silence for a couple minutes. Weiss was content just staying there for a while. Just enough so that Blake could talk to her when she's ready.

It didn't take long, before a whisper reached her ears. "My home was burned to the ground by hateful humans."

A short pause in the strokes in her hair before it resumed.

"My family and I were hiding as humans in a small village outside the Kingdoms. But when we were discovered, they threw us out and burned everything my parents worked for to the ground."

Blake felt a few tears leak.

"There was an actual bounty on our heads. And we had to run."

Weiss tried her best to keep her composure. Blake on the other hand didn't.

"Before we ran into the city gates…my parents told me to sneak by hiding in a satchel with other imported goods. And when I got through, I was waiting for them to come to me."

Weiss didn't need to ask.

"I heard Dust rounds fire…and…"

A small choked out gasp escaped from Blake's lips. Her own hands fisting the fabric underneath her cheek to steady herself as the memory flashed through her mind.

"I got picked up by the White Fang when they saw me on the streets just waiting to die. And the rest is…history."

Blake laid there, no doubt letting her tears run down her cheeks onto Weiss's lap. She rolled her eyes in shame at the thought of running her dress. And more importantly, ruining her day by burdening her crush with this information when she's about to leave.

How stupid was she.

Instead, she felt the hands continue to stroke her hair. She was surprised when she felt Weiss's left hand reach up to wipe the tears that fell.

Blake turned over so that she was finally facing Weiss, for the first time in those long stretches of time. Weiss's own eyes were misty at best, her mouth curled in what could've been rage or sadness.

"When you guys were happy about going back to your homes and family…I'm happy for you all." She smiled, or tried to. "…I guess, I didn't want to be reminded what I don't have anymore."

Weiss didn't know how to respond, but she knew that she had to do something.

A buzz was heard in the room, silencing the conversation between the two. Weiss cleared her throat and leaned over to reach for the Scroll that was on the bedside table.

"Weiss Schnee speaking."

" _Weiss, it's Winter, I have informed your driver that I'd be picking you up from Beacon instead. I will be leaving in 10 minutes. Unless you have opted to stay at Beacon."_

"Winter…actually, can you please give me a second? I will message you." Weiss said as she looked down to meet Blake's uncertain gaze.

" _Be quick about it, Weiss."_

Weiss set her scroll aside for a moment, and resumed her strokes against Blake's hair. Another minute of silence passed between them.

Blake was about to speak up, "I-"

"Would you like me to stay?"

Blake held her breath. She could have her problems solved…right here…right now. Then she remembered, it really wasn't her place. Weiss deserved to go back to Atlas, at least to see her sister, to at least tell her Father what she has accomplished at Beacon Academy over Atlas.

Weiss shouldn't need to spend her long break here comforting her. That wasn't right. Blake could handle being alone, she had done it before.

' _Yes'_

"No."

Weiss pursed her lips, before dialing her scroll yet again.

" _Hello, Weiss, have you made your decision?"_

"Winter, your presence honors me, but I, regrettably, have to decline. I want to take personal time to sharpen my skills here, at Beacon, for the break."

Blake's mouth gaped, as she tried to speak up to say otherwise. Weiss was having none of it by giving her a pointed glare. Blake mutely kept her mouth shut, feeling as she was properly chastised.

" _Very well, do take care, Weiss. Please call me every day that you're there."_

"Of course."

When she hung up at last, Blake sat up with her back toward Weiss. With every word Blake felt shame wash over her, "Weiss you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Because…" Weiss reached up and pulled on Blake's shoulders so that the two were facing once more, "…we need to take care of each other. And that means no one suffers alone."

"But your family, they'll-"

"Winter calls me every day and I still will." Weiss reminded her.

"You lied... don't you hate lying?" A feeble attempt to get Weiss to change her mind.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, "She'll be cross with me, but she'd understand. Blake, please…just let me do this for you."

Blake considered arguing, but she was done fighting. Done fighting the tears; the fears at the idea of being alone for two weeks.

"Okay."

Weiss smiled for the first time since their conversation started. She reached up to touch the side of Blake's face and gently ran a thumb down her cheek. "Home is wherever you're happiest, Blake. Don't forget that."

Blake wiped her eyes, "Of course. I'm-"

"Ah, pup, pup, pup! I don't want to hear it anymore. Now then, since it's, err… 5:00 P.M, how about we go get something to eat?" Weiss asked as she stood up and dusted off the imaginary specks of dust that were on her dress. "I know a good Faunus-friendly-seafood place nearby."

Blake for once laughed just a little, "Is it up to your high standards, Miss Schnee?"

"Blake! I'll have you know that this place's food tastes better than what my servants can make in Atlas." The heiress said with a huff, "Now, don't just stand there, let's go!"

Blake, finally gaining back her composure, followed Weiss outside the dorm and back into the night.

As the night went on, Blake's mind wandered back to what Weiss told her.

"Home is where the heart is…" The Faunus whispered.

When she looked at Weiss, who was giving her an expectant look, the Faunus waved off her concern by flashing her a genuine smile. Warmth filled her at the memory of Weiss's hands in her hair; comforting and soft. Along with her determination of staying behind to keep her company. She was truly something else, not like what she thought about Weiss previously.

Blake fought the blush that was threatening to rise to up her cheeks. She forced it down by trying to think of anything else.

Futile, absolutely futile. And it only happens with her.

But, in the midst of the giggles, comfortable silences, and talks that occurred for the rest of the evening. Blake's heart concluded one thing that happened today.

' _Home is wherever you are, Weiss.'_

The Faunus cringed internally, _'That sounded too cheesy. I take it back.'_

' _You gave me security, comfort and love. You gave me a home. And that's all I could ever ask for.'_ She amended quietly.

* * *

 


	4. Moment Four: Complimentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place right after the events of Moment III. Enjoy!
> 
> Okaami-chin: Oh, and thanks to LethalFate for editing this *clap clap*, even after I flood his inbox with more of these chapters. Hope he likes the pressure *evil grin*. If he doesn’t object my challenge at the end of this chapter: he will forever hold his peace.
> 
> LethalFate: What challenge? And I like nothing more to get pressured by women smaller than me…
> 
> Okaami-chin: Kinky.

_**What is Love? IV** _

Moment Four: Complimentary

* * *

 

_ ‘Black is the color in the absence of all light. A color without a hue.’ _

 

Black was one of the colors that people and Faunus did not understand completely. More importantly, how the color itself was negatively associated with the wrongs of this world.

 

_ Cruelty. Brutality. Darkness. Evil. Bringer of Death. _

 

Its association?

 

The Grimm and the White Fang.

 

Other than her previous association with the White Fang, Blake knew that deep inside she wasn’t a part of those connotations. If she learned anything from her books and all the literature that she poured into her head everyday, Blake knew that in her story, and in her heart; she was nothing, absolutely nothing like the symbols of her name.

 

Despite the irony, she really did like how black looked on almost everything. On her books, on her clothes. She thought the color especially complimented her own teammates color schemes. Black and Yellow. Black and Red. Black and White. 

 

She loved what the color can offer, she loved what others hated. She found strength in the night, while others found fear in it. Black would always be misunderstood but there was beauty in its tragic definition. No matter her fascination; the rest of the Kingdom disagreed, which included Weiss.

 

_ ‘White, just like her name.’  _

 

_ Purity. Innocence. Virtuous. Light. Bringer of Life. _

 

_ ‘And I am its symbolic opposite.’ _

 

Blake realized it the moment she saw her name right next to Weiss’s. Team RWBY. White and Black, as clear as day. The Faunus couldn’t help but notice how different their color schemes were and ultimately what it could mean. Side by side, it showed the full dichotomy of good and evil. Side by side, it showed the superior Human race and the lowly Faunus. 

 

And almost immediately Blake laughed bitterly. Standing right next to her polar opposite in all forms. Her better Human ‘half’, so to speak. No point trying to be a hero here, she might as well have been the antagonist of her own life story. 

 

Life continued in the starting weeks of the Initiation. The more Blake noticed Weiss, the more she noticed that Weiss indeed matched the embodiment of her name… And the more she wanted to close the distance between them and the more she fell for her. 

 

Whenever she took that step forward, she took a step back out of fear that their past would swallow them whole and bring them back to face their barest fears. Okay, she was lying, it’s mostly just her own fears.

 

Blake knew that Weiss wasn’t perfect. She was prejudice toward the Faunus, she was ignorant of her privileges, and she was a self-entitled little brat at times. But, when she opened her eyes to a new world; to understanding the Faunus are more than their animal traits, to understanding that not every Human is righteous or enlightened by knowledge. Weiss shined brighter than ever before. 

 

Too bad Weiss wouldn't know. Not about her feelings and definitely not the troubling thoughts that plagued Blake's mind for weeks on end. She didn’t want to bother Weiss like that. She’ll keep it buried in the shadows for now. The young Faunus pushed the thoughts away and tried to remember what she was doing last before she spaced out. 

 

‘ _ Oh right, Weiss is still here with me at Beacon.’ _

 

Then she remembered that Weiss was trying to get dressed for the day. Apparently they were going out to get some fresh air, and possible enjoy some of the early Vytal Festival activities. Any distraction was welcomed, as long as she wasn’t left to ruminate about her feelings.

 

Blake was in dressed casually in black track pants and a grey collared hoodie. She was looking over at Weiss who was apparently having a hard time getting her hair to cooperate with her this very moment. It was amusing to watch, since it’s usually Yang who spends more time on her hair than Weiss. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing. I want my hair in its normal updo. But it takes takes a while… and now after doing this over and over again, I don’t want it up anymore.” Weiss said as she undid the top of her bun for the umpth time and started over, “... And it's not like I have anyone to impress.”

 

“I still think you're beautiful.” 

 

Weiss’s movements froze and Blake smiled knowing her words were loud enough. While her hands froze Blake walked up behind Weiss, reached over and gently replaced Weiss’s hands with her own.

 

“May I?”

 

Not sure if she was going to squeal, but something in her core made her nod mutely and just let Blake take over. Blake let hands fold the pristine hair in small plaits and was surprised on how soft and how fine Weiss’s hair felt cool in her hands... and she wouldn’t mind running her hands through her hair for awhile. 

 

Blake hummed to herself as she pondered which style she would like to see Weiss’s hair in. She did like her normal updo, she would like to think it’s because the sideway ponytail doesn’t fit the ideal heiress picture with perfect hair or what not. 

 

It’s was already rare for Blake to see Weiss’s hair down except when they are about to sleep. Talk about a rare treat, and even rarer opportunity to see Weiss with something new.

 

_ ‘Maybe a cute braid…’ _

 

Her hands twisted and turned slowly as she moved to plait the hair as best she can. When she reached toward the desk to look for a hair tie, she remembered that no one in the team really uses hair ties. 

 

Then she saw her black ribbon wrapped loosely on her wrist. And all those musings and thoughts she had awhile ago somehow… seemed to fit the occasion. She glowered at the contrast between the dark ribbon and Weiss’s silver hair.  _ So different _ . And to the rest of the world, they were suppose to be apart. 

 

_ ‘I don’t want to follow the dichotomy of dark and light. The world can’t be without the two…’ _

 

She loosened the ribbon and braided it along in Weiss’s hair, so that the black and white strands mixed perfectly in a neat braid. Blake leaned over Weiss’s shoulder and folded the braid over her it; her voice dropping to a near low purr. 

 

_ ‘And I don’t want to be without her.’ _

 

Weiss blushed at the sound of the self-satisfied purr. She spent the whole moment with her eyes closed, and just let Blake take over. She remembered that her body was tensed for the first few moments. Weiss anticipated rough strokes and unsteady hands; but was met with controlled movements and even gentler hands on her head. It brought back brief memories of her personal handmaidens, who weren’t as gentle with her hair. It wasn’t for Weiss’s own comfort but for the absolute prefecture of her appearance. She was squirmy and eventually conditioned to sit still and let her hair be tugged in place. And she hated every moment of it.

 

_ But, not this time. _

 

In Blake’s hands, she let her shoulders sink in relaxation, and finally enjoyed her hair being played with. 

 

_ ‘I wonder if it feels this good for Blake’s ears to get petted?’  _ She kept a mental note to ask Blake when she got the chance. By the time she opened her eyes next, Blake was already finishing up her handiwork. The taller girl draped the braid over her shoulder and her amber eyes were meeting her own blue eyes in the reflection. 

 

With the braid over her shoulder, she saw that Blake’s own ribbon was interwoven along with the strands of white hair. 

 

And it looked...

 

“Beautiful.” She whispered. 

 

She looked over her shoulder to see Blake giving her a shy smile. The Faunus bashfully looked away, her fingers drummed against the vanity out of nervousness,“I always wanted to try that. I’m glad you like it.” 

 

With that Weiss and Blake were ready for their day out together. 

 

Again the butterflies that Blake was feeling in her stomach was really distracting. Blake did her damn best to not really worry if this day out was considered a date or not. At least in human customs. 

 

But she tried not to let it ruin her day, afterall Weiss chose to spend a whole two weeks with her. Part of her wished it could’ve been in better circumstances, she didn’t want to use her past as a...trick to get Weiss to stay.

 

“Stop right there, I already told you this last night.” Weiss chided lightly reaching out to touch Blake’s hand, she ran a thumb over her scarred knuckles, “Don’t worry so much over it. And  _ don’t _ ask me to repeat myself. ”

 

Blake blinked and realized that she might’ve whispered it out loud for Weiss to hear. As patient as she was, Weiss knew that Blake was all about that self-loathing grumpiness whenever her friends made decisions for her. 

 

Now Blake wasn't really sure what they should do on their day out together. Trying not to let her negative feelings get to her, she led Weiss through one aisle that had many stands to her left and right. She knew that most of the vendors were replicates of each other, trying to fight for customer’s money, but nonetheless she thought it was nice to look. And it was funny to hear Weiss make snippy comments at the supplies that they had. 

 

“This is not even worth 50 lien! It’s practically falling apart!” 

 

“How was this even allowed to be sold? It’s choking hazard.”

 

“Not in a million years, not even the SDC would-”

 

Blake chuckled, “Weiss, let’s not make a scene. Not everyone can afford or have the time to make quality goods.” 

 

With her arms crossed, Weiss gave a glare to the taller woman, “Even if they can’t, I will pay if there’s effort put into it, Blake. And besides I’m sure half of the items here could be considered illegal by any other means.”

The Faunus had her hands in the air in defeat but it didn’t diminished her amusement one bit. She followed Weiss to the next stand and saw the scowl on Weiss’s face disappear. Blake looked up lazily to see that they came across what probably was the smallest stand in the whole festival.

 

All the stand had to offer was bracelets. Hand-made bracelets at that. There were strands of different colored strings all laid out in rows by color. And along with that there’s different charms that was surprisingly handmade on the spot and left to be on display for customers. 

 

At the forefront of the table there was different patterns, plaits and overall different bracelets that didn’t have replicas of each other. It must be all original. 

 

If she was leading the walk, Blake knew for sure she would’ve missed it. But her crush managed to catch it it; she laughed a little to herself, Weiss must have a good eye on what looks like valued hard work. 

 

“Welcome! My name is Blair, let me know if you need anything.” It was middle-age cat Faunus woman, who had a calico tail waving lazily behind her. The slight anxiety that Blake had in her chest, died a little at the warm introduction. The stand wasn’t questionable in the least, it actually looked like the most well put together stand out of all of the ones in the Vytal Festival. But judging from the lack of a line, it’s probably the most overlooked one here. 

 

While Weiss was entranced by the bracelets that was displayed, Blake inquired the vendor, “How are these bracelets priced? I noticed that not all of them are priced the same. Ranging from 100 lien to about 300 lien.” 

 

“I’m fairly flexible on the price, it usually depends on the difficulty of the bracelets, since I do tie them by hand. But usually most people keep it rather simple.” She explained warmly, her hand motioned toward the gems and charms encased in glass, “The charms and gemstones on the other hand has set prices because these were made by a family friend who owns a small Dust shop. Those prices are meant to support their business.”

 

Amber eyes floated from the vendor down toward the bracelets. There were indeed really lovely. She took a small peek at Weiss and noticed that, other than her apple necklace and earrings, she chose not wear anything on her wrists. She frowned, enough to let her bow deflate just a little, maybe she doesn’t like bracelets? 

 

“If you’d like, I could make a little special something for her.” 

 

Blake’s eyes snapped up to see a small teasing smile from the older woman’s lips. A flush filled her cheeks, at the moment she was glad that Weiss was far enough for her not to hear that teasing remark. 

 

Blake crossed her arms in denial and muttered, “Nonsense, I’m just waiting for her.” 

 

Another giggle was pointed her way, “Is that literally or figuratively?” 

 

The heat in her cheeks came back in full force. Seeing that there’s no way out of this, she might as well share her small secret with Blair. 

 

“Young love, especially one such as this. In love with the Schnee heiress, aren’t you daring?” Blair joked, but the crestfallen look on Blake’s face made her retreat her joke as quick as she could. “Does she know?”

 

“She can’t.” Blake blinked back the sting in her eyes, her hands curled into fists as she tried to regain her composure. Out of all times, she showed weakness to a stranger.

 

The older cat Faunus felt her heart pound in sympathy, in attempt to console the younger woman, she pulled Blake to the side to whisper gently in her ear, “Tell you what, I know she means alot to you, and if it counts for anything, you mean a lot to her. So I will make this bracelet for you for only 25 lien. Charm included. And naturally I’ll keep this quiet.”

 

At the implication, Blake looked to Weiss briefly to see that she was occupied, before she pulled herself away from the touch, sized up and let out a low hiss, “Is that blackmail?! If you dare, I  _ promise _ you, I can make you very,  _ very _ sorry.”

 

If Blair was afraid she didn’t show it at the very moment, instead she had her hands up to placate the very angry cat Faunus, “It wouldn’t bode well for anyone. I understand where you’re coming from, young lady. I fell in love with a human once upon a time.”

 

The younger Faunus didn’t seem to care. Probably too focused about her own internal battle. She just continued on, “I only wish to ease the ache you feel. You  _ do _ want to be closer to her, don’t you?”

 

Blake said nothing for a moment. 

 

“Pick out four ribbons of your choice, of any color, and any charm. Come back later before you leave for Beacon, and I’ll have it ready for you.” Blair added wistfully, before walking away from Blake to address Weiss who was still browsing.

 

“Anything you found interesting, Miss Schnee?” 

 

Weiss, who was not surprised that the older woman knew her name, shook her head,“Your items are well made, I do love your work.”

 

“Thank you, I do my best.”

 

“If you’d like, I’d like to discuss more with you on a later date after the Vytal Festival.” Weiss smiled warmly as she pulled out a card.

 

Blair nodded and bowed, “Thank you, Miss Schnee, I hope you enjoy the rest of the festival.”

 

Weiss waved, and walked up to Blake who looked like she was spacing out. Tentatively she reached out and tugged on Blake’s hand to get her attention. She watched as Blake tensed at the contact, before her body relaxed as amber eyes met her own opal eyes. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Blake pondered for a moment, but shook her head, “Let me just ask one last thing, and then we’ll be on our way. I should not be more than 10 minutes.”

 

She urged Weiss to wait for her at a nearby food stand and said that she’d be right behind her.

 

The Faunus looked up at the older woman with so much uncertainty and she choked on her question several times but finally found some sort of courage to quietly ask. “I’d like...I’d like to have something made for her. Her favorite color is baby blue and white. And mine’s black and purple… I-I don’t know if she likes any charms...but maybe a…”

 

“I think I have just the thing, but it’ll be a surprise. Just remember to come back around before you head back.” Blair reached out to give a reassuring pat on the hand. The younger Faunus returned with her own small smile, “Just try to enjoy the day with her young one. Don’t let your fears get the better of you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Blake left her the 25 lien before running back to Weiss to continue their day together. 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t buy anything Weiss, you spent a lot of time looking.”

 

The heiress tilted her head to the side, her fingers laced behind her back, “I was really impressed with her handiwork. Most of the time most of things are made with machines. I like simple stuff made by hand. I think it shows true craftmanship.. That’s why I gave her my business card, I’d like to sponsor her.”

 

Blake hummed, “That’s really nice of you Weiss. Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat.”

 

Weiss eyed the the other stands that were selling food and shuddered at the thought of eating purely foods that had nothing but sugars or is filled with so much grease. “Is there something here that has fruits?”

 

“Unlikely, unless it’s dipped in caramelized sugar.” The Faunus had to admit, she liked her fair share of junk food, but the amount of intake of sugar and grease… she rather not die on the festival grounds. 

 

“How about the Li’s Noodle House?”

* * *

 

  
While Weiss and Blake were waiting for their food, Weiss looked over to see that Blake, again, was off in her own world. 

 

“Is this your first festival Blake?” 

 

Blake’s bow swiveled back and forth in thought, pulling herself away from her meal, she shook her head, “Outside...the White Fang, this is the first festival that I didn’t crash and burned to the ground.”

 

Judging by the horrified face that Weiss unintentionally let out, Blake winced,  _ ‘Okay that was a bad joke.’ _

 

“I’m kidding, Weiss, I went when I was younger but I didn’t really enjoy myself.”

 

She shrugged, “I didn’t really like surrounding myself with a lot of human strangers. It really freaked me out when I was younger because the hate was  _ stronger _ back then.”

 

“Did Vale change that?” 

 

“Of course it did, and even though I was in a cross mood awhile ago...I really am enjoying the festival with you Weiss. Even if I’m not showing it.”

 

Weiss blushed lightly at that and the Faunus resisted to keep making that happen. “Well, I’m glad.” Although the tone she said it it sounded a lot like Weiss’s usual ‘I’m annoyed at your broody nature, but I only ask because I care’ tone. 

 

Blake noticed that Weiss’s hands on occasion went up to her braid and ran her fingers through the tail. It made her smile in satisfaction, maybe she should offer to do that more often for her over the course of the next couple days. 

 

“So, what about you, Weiss, is this the first time you’ve been to the Vytal festival?”

 

“No. But perhaps it's the first time I’m here without a set of bodyguards or under the  _ very _ watchful eye of my sister, Winter. It’s nice, I like going with just the two of us. You don’t drag me stand to stand like Yang, and and you don’t stay in one stand for too long like Ruby does.”

 

“You’re rambling.”

 

Weiss huffed, “Sometimes I need a quiet experience, and it’s all I experience with you and it’s nice and comfortable. And I know it’s sometimes what you prefer too.”

 

The Faunus closed her eyes and let out a small laugh, “Aren’t we quite a pair?”

 

Weiss smiled, “Indeed. I think there’s a tea stand nearby, want to see if they have something we haven’t tried yet?”

 

“Lead the way.”

  
  


It was around 5:24 P.M when the people on the festival grounds somehow quadrupled in numbers, and Blake and Weiss were having a harder time enjoying the festival. By then, they’re already made their rounds around the festival and the two weren’t interested in rides or carnival games. They could come back on another day when Yang and Ruby returned.

 

Instead, they chose to enjoy the merriment of others. And it was starting to rub off on Blake. Since she did not know much about Vale and its customs, she let Weiss prattle on about the history of the festival and all the different Kingdoms that came to visit for this brief time of year. 

 

She knew that she wasn’t really a conversationalist so she was grateful for the shorter woman to fill the silence. And it was nice to hear Weiss’s voice just like this. 

 

Excited and happy. A silly smile finally appeared on Blake’s face. Along with a small blush that didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. 

 

But before the pair headed toward the airship, Blake realized that she still needed to pick up her little gift. 

 

She insisted that Weiss walked on ahead and she’d meet her there. 

 

“Did you forget something?”

 

“I just want to write down what I caught my eye, and I’ll come back another day to get it.” She lied smoothly, “I’ll be back.”

 

The shorter woman frowned, not liking the idea of being separated in a sea of more people. “Be quick about it, it’s getting dark out and we shouldn’t be separated for too long.”

 

Blake flashed a sly grin, “I promise.”

 

The Faunus decided to put her Semblance to good use to weave in and out of the crowd back to the stand that caught her eye. 

 

Blair looked up to see that young Faunus suddenly appeared in front of her stand. And the old woman was glad to see that Blake's features were a lot softer in comparison to earlier in the day, where she was skittish and filled with anxiety. Instead the young girl standing before her looked more relaxed and a lot happier. 

 

“Welcome back, Miss. Did you enjoy the rest of your day with Miss Schnee?” 

 

Blake nodded,”I did, once I stopped worrying about everything.” She cleared her throat, and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Did you finish?”

 

Blair pulled out the small trinket and held it out for Blake to hold. It was a simple bracelet, less than ¼ of an inch in width and no more than 4 inches in length. Strands of purple and blue were interwoven together, and then was framed together by smaller plaits of black and white. At the very center of the pattern laid a small charm which resembled a small bird. 

 

The more she stared at the beauty of it, the more the smile on her face grew. 

 

“This is more than I asked for, and it’s absolutely gorgeous…” 

 

“It’s the least I can do for young love.” Blair teased, “Now off you go! She’s waiting for you.”

 

_ ‘She didn’t need to tell me twice.’ _

 

Tucking the gift back inside her coat pocket, she ran back to Weiss and the pair headed home.

* * *

 

After showering, and changing out of their clothes, the pair decided that for the rest of the night, a movie marathon was needed. And Weiss decided… yes,  _ decided _ to crash on Blake’s side of the dorm in favor of being close to the heater. 

 

The Faunus said nothing but part of her grinned at the thought of Weiss being very closer to her in night. 

 

Weiss somehow fell asleep after the first movie, and it was only 10:00 at night. It was still pretty early, but they both spent the better part of their day outdoors. It didn’t matter, the movie was still playing in the background but all that Blake could focus on was on Weiss tucked gently underneath her chin sleeping.

 

She couldn’t believe that she spent the earlier part of their day worrying so much over nothing. If Weiss wasn’t here, she’d be brooding all by herself. She wouldn’t be eating so much, she wouldn’t be getting much sleep, she wouldn’t want to go outside for fresh air. Or worse let her past obsessions get the better of her again. 

 

Instead she managed somehow to push those thoughts away in favor of doing what Blair asked: just enjoy the day with Weiss. And now her mood was at an all time high enough to let out a small purrs of satisfaction and relief. Blake settled for running her fingers through Weiss’s hair and letting the white locks fall through her fingers with each pass. Their hair spilled over each other, their tresses naturally getting tangled together like it was meant to be. 

_ ‘Black and White. Separated… but always unified at the end of the day.’ _

 

It’s just a passing thought, but it was enough to make Blake smile softly to herself. 

 

Somehow in the process of falling asleep, she thought it would be a good idea to finally hand over her gift to Weiss while she slept. So when she woke up, other than Blake the bracelet would be the first thing she would see.

She pulled the bracelet from the pocket and gently managed with one hand to snap the bracelet in place on Weiss’s left wrist which was currently on top of her heart. 

When the deed was finished, Blake stilled when Weiss let out a mumble of discomfort. She breathed out in relief when Weiss didn’t pull away from her, but chose to scoot closer. 

 

Blake curled her arm to hold Weiss loosely around her waist. With one last meaningful look at the bracelet on top of Weiss’s wrist, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. 

 

_ ‘I want her to know that someday, that I love her enough to want to immerse myself around her, even though the world…doesn't think we can be together. We’re complimentary, and I know it. I just hope one day she can see that too.’ _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much Monochrome interaction, I know. I really wanted to focus on Blake’s thought process of her place in Weiss’s world. There’s a lot of “signs” telling her that she shouldn’t fall for Weiss (I wasn’t sure if I highlighted it well enough ): her color, her heritage, her mentality at this moment. Weiss might acknowledge them sometimes, but she can’t always pinpoint them. But other strangers can! So much hurt and hurt instead of hurt and comfort hah. Something about writing Blake going through all these waves of emotions is what I like to explore with her character. But at least there’s fluff cuddles in the end!
> 
> And while LethalFate and I were reading this out loud, the last couple paragraphs can sound questionable like lewds...I hate him for that. 
> 
> LethalFate: Not my fault. 
> 
> Anyways hoped you all enjoyed: questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues? Let me know! 
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	5. Moment Five: Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collab: Anonymousprick3, The Loneliest of All, NightBringerX.
> 
> Fate-117: Who are the whores now? 
> 
> NightX: Read every other paragraph starting with the first. Thank me later.
> 
> Okaami-chin: Please don’t.
> 
> Prick: I mean… readers, read aloud the first paragraph, and decide for yourself who’s a whore. Btw, Okaami-chin herself wrote it. Wow, she actually wrote a hidden smut. 
> 
> Okaami-chin: I mean… THAT WASN’T WHAT I HAD IN MIND, OKAY? YOU LEWD BASTARDS.
> 
> Prick: Her subconscious is thirstier than all of California. 
> 
> Lonely: Thirstier than an alcoholic in the desert. 
> 
> Okaami-chin: Never collabing with you bastards ever again.
> 
> Fate: I think you guys broke her.
> 
> Note: This is outside the Spring Break!AU, when school is back in session.

  **What is Love?  
**

**Moment Five: Photographs**

**(Hidden Smut...if you squint)**

* * *

Blake glared at the contraption that was in her hands. It felt bulky, awkward and, overall, just wrong in her hands. She wasn’t sure where to hold it, by the tip of the nozzle or by the weird buttons. Or maybe… was she suppose to hold at by this flappy thing on the very top? There’s a small hole that she could loop her finger in...

 

 _Apparently_ it was a professional camera SICON DS2390, which didn’t make any sense to the Faunus, because why have a professional camera when she has a camera option on her Scroll.

 

A giggle was aimed at her direction, “Blake, you’re not suppose to hold it like that.”

 

Amber eyes shifted to the left to find an amused Velvet smiling her way. She placed the camera on top of her desk and scowled at it. The camera was mocking her, definitely mocking her at her subpar holding skills.

 

The giggling continued, lighting up the heat in Blake’s cheeks, she turned away from her object of hate for the moment and looked at Velvet with small glare.

 

“It’s just a little weird, Velvet… I’m not really used to handling stuff that’s this expensive. I don’t think it’s safe giving these to students just for a class project.” Blake pointed out as she scowled at the camera some more, “I still don’t see why we can’t use our Scrolls for this.”

 

“I’m under the impression that it’s too easy to add filters and then call it ‘art’.” Velvet added. “And it’s cheating!”

 

“If the White Fang taught me anything, I’d stoop as low as cheating to avoid touching _that._ ” Blake retorted, but winced under the disappointed look in her friend’s eyes. “Sorry.”

 

Velvet and Blake were taking a Photography 370 course in Beacon Academy. Blake generally had no interest in photography and only chose to join the class out of support for her - then - only Faunus friend on campus, Velvet. The rabbit Faunus knew that photographs can capture moments or essence of times just visually, similarly to a book can but only figuratively. That alone managed to persuade Blake to take multiple photography courses in Beacon alongside Velvet. For the most part, it was fun, Blake was able to use her literary skills for more than just reading; and it was just as fun watching Velvet break out of her shell with her hidden talent of photography, as long as she wasn’t in the picture... kinda.

 

However, Blake forgot that, eventually, she would have to take pictures instead of discussing the properties of a photograph.

 

“So, what are we supposed to do with this weekend?” Blake asked as she fiddled with the buttons of the camera. _‘Where was the damn ON button?’_

 

Velvet pulled out her camera, what appeared to be a Valpix S9900, but in actuality it was her weapon of choice. With a click of a button, the camera-weapon became a lot less of a weapon and more of an actual camera.. She hummed a little as she scrolled through the images to look for the picture of the syllabus that had the exact directions.

 

“Ah, there we are! Professor Lumo wants our final project to be on ‘Sights of Vale’. We should have a total of at least three to four entries. And we have the weekend to complete it.”

 

Blake frowned, “That’s pretty vague on subject choice.”

 

Velvet continued to laugh, “Sounds pretty easy to wing. Too bad we can’t work together on this Blake. Do you need anything? Because I do have to head off to my next class soon.”

 

Blake said nothing at first, but with a reluctant sigh, she handed her camera to Velvet and muttered, “Can you at least tell me how to turn this on and off? The rest I can figure out.”

 

Smiling fondly at her underclassman, she gave Blake a few pointers as well as the basic directions on what to do with it before skipping off to class, leaving Blake alone.

 

Pointing the lens to her face, she examined the camera in front of her. How peculiar.

 

There was a silver button to the right of the lens, and with curiosity she pressed it. She heard a faint beep before she saw a white flash. Blake let out a small yelp and almost dropped the camera.

 

“What in Oum?!”

 

When her vision came back, she flipped the camera over to see that she accidently took a picture of herself. Her eyes were wide in alarm, and her mouth opened in surprise. Blake facepalmed on how stupid she looked. Thankfully, no one was around to see that comical display of grace...especially Velvet. With the quick little tips that Velvet gave her, Blake, with little difficulty, managed to figure out how to delete the photo.

 

Blake smiled in satisfaction, “Alright, that’s enough for one photo session.” She stood up and wrapped the strap of the camera around her neck and continued on with her day while her mind focused on what she would do for her final project.

* * *

 

After many misfires and accidental “selfies”, Blake thought she at least got the basics down. She was now in her room, looking up different ways to take photographs. She probably should’ve been paying attention in Photography 232 instead of sneaking in a couple chapters of her then favorite book. She knew how much light she needed for her photos, how much distance she needed from her subject to get the slight blurry look she was going for. After a couple test rounds on Zwei - after all, he was decent test subject for now - Blake felt that she can finally get started.

 

Blake said that she would get started. Maybe a couple hours ago. However… having a camera inside the dorm room meant that sometimes her camera goes missing. And along with that, her SD card was filled with photos she didn’t take.

 

Her partner, Yang, was inclined to disrupt any progress that Blake has made by using the camera to take “perfect” snapshots of herself and Team RWBY. Mostly just a picture of herself waving at the camera with her signature sunny grin.

 

Weiss thought it was mission to at least take as many picture of Zwei and herself; again flawless.

 

And Ruby thought it’d been funny to take many slow-motion pictures of things exploding by firing her sniper rifle at random objects. If it didn’t take so much space in the SD card, she’d keep them.

 

The Faunus didn’t have it in her heart to delete the photos, because they indeed were funny, but sadly it wasn’t by her own hand. Everyone else was really good at using a camera except her.

 

It’s probably because she didn’t grow up with a lot of technology; and she spent the better part of her younger life stealing technology instead of learning how to use it. If that didn’t bother her enough, she hated to admit it but sometimes she has a hard time figuring out what her Scroll could do.

 

She set the camera aside on the bedside table once she was satisfied with her preferred settings. She had a plan of having dark silhouettes with light backdrops, only because she knew that sometimes people didn’t want to be identified in the photos. And it offered deep contrast between the environment and the person; which is replicated in her books. She thought it would be kind of cool to see the images that she pictured while she was reading to come to life.  

 

Her themes were to be just contrast in general. Probably about the Faunus and the Humans living side by side.

 

Blake sighed in defeat, _‘That might just be too hard to complete. And probably too dark. I still haven’t found a person who can really do that effectively.’_

 

A click came from the door, and from the soft pattering of feet she knew it was Weiss.

 

“Blake, I’m back.” Weiss called out softly as she set her things aside and sat on the edge of Blake’s bed.

 

Blake welcomed the added weight to her bed and Weiss’s presence. With a small purr she replied in greeting, “Welcome back. How was class with Ruby?”

 

“She was sleepy throughout, but same as always, a goofball. If I didn’t bribe her to buy cookies after dinner, she’d probably would be asleep for the whole three hours. Anyways, she’s probably with Pyrrha right now at the firing range practicing.” Weiss replied, but was cut short by her own yawn.

 

Blake sat up and gave her an amused smile, “It’s only midday and you’re sleepy?”

 

A small glare, not at all threatening, was pointed her way, “Quiet you. Professor Port was really a drag this morning. I really should’ve chosen a different three hour lecture to immerse myself in; I think your Photography class with Velvet sounds fascinating.”

 

“It’s nice, not what I initially expected, but we were just given a project, and now I just need to finish it.” Blake said. “You’re welcome to take a nap, I’m just going to lie here thinking about my topic.

 

“What’s it about?”

 

Blake sighed, letting her amber eyes close, “Something about the ‘Sights of Vale’. I don’t really know what the Professor is looking for. And vague topics can’t really help me think of much.”

 

“Is it a group project?” Weiss asked quietly, “You’re usually with Velvet on campus taking pictures together…”

 

Blake tried to keep herself from smiling, _‘Did Weiss actually sound a bit jealous? Must be my imagination.’_

 

“Not this time. Velvet already had a headstart because she’s a real photographer; I think she’s off with Coco somewhere to complete it. But I do know what I’m looking for. Social contrast between Faunus and Humans. Good and bad of both sides. The titled I think would be called, ‘Blake and White.’”

 

The pair was silent for a moment, just letting themselves enjoy each other’s company. At least that’s what Blake was hoping for.

 

_‘Stupid. Probably shouldn’t have brought that up.’_

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Blake blinked, “I-... I do need a model…”

 

Weiss pondered for a moment, “I could be your model.”

 

Blake knew she heard that line from a book somewhere, and that usually led to something rated NSFW that she would rather not think about with her crush. She fought down the blush that was rising in her cheeks and cleared her throat, “If you’re comfortable.”

 

“If it’s showing both sides of the Faunus and Human conflict. I think it’s okay. Afterall...I do admit my company and my name has a part in it.”

 

Blake didn’t want to add insult to injury by agreeing. “I could do it with you, so it’s fair. We both had our lives changed by it, why not show it?.”

 

There was silence from Weiss.

 

“ _Unless_ you don’t want to share the spotlight.” The Faunus joked lamely.

 

Weiss huffed, “If you’re going to make fun of me, I could just refuse. So are we going to do this or not?”

 

Blake laughed to herself, and reached over and picked up her camera, “Alright, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

Weiss and Blake then spent a better of their afternoon going through the city to find good places to get their photographs.

 

At Blake’s heavy insistence, they pushed for locations that can symbolize themes of shame, anger, sadness and loss. However, the finer parts of Vale were closely connected to Beacon, so if the pair had to look for locations, that had to go to the more deserted parts of the city.

 

Locations really wasn’t hard to find, afterall. Team RWBY had their fair share of conflicts in similar areas. But this time there would be no Roman Torchwick, no White Fang members, no enemies.

 

The only enemy was the emotions that might arise.

 

Satisfied that they found several nearby areas it came to a decision.

 

_Remnants of a building - to represent a broken home._

 

_An unmarked grave - to represent loss._

 

_A White Fang mask - to represent anger._

 

Blake would represent the Faunus. Weiss would represent the Humans.

 

Every photo was to be mirrored, angled so that when the photos were developed and placed side by side the pair would be facing each other. Mirroring each other’s feelings, undergoing the same pain.

 

It took no more than a few hours. But when it was finished, Weiss and Blake took a deep breath to finally push the acting away and let all the emotions disappear as quickly as the flash of the camera.

 

“Let’s take a small break, I think we did all that we needed.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

As Blake looked back at the photos during the small break, she was entranced on how Weiss looked in every picture. Even though it’s only a silhouette in the photos, throughout the process she was able to see Weiss in the light first.

 

She selected the photo that had Weiss holding a White Fang mask in her hands. And Blake let her mind wander to that very moment.

 

The Heiress insisted that they add some fake tears for this part of the shoot. Of course she didn’t question it. Yet as the tears fell, she smelled the faint scent of salt.

 

Blake thought it could’ve been just the scent of the ocean behind them.

 

But no.

 

Weiss shed tears. Right in front of her, and Blake didn’t realize them sooner. It could all be seen in her eyes. Her ice blue eyes was the most expressive part of the pictures..

 

Because she knew in some way she caused a part of her pain. The White Fang ripped her family apart. Holding the White Fang mask, intentionally or not stirred those emotions.

 

The difference was that Weiss was staring at the mask, her emotions can be seen. While in her own photo, she donned the mask herself. The tears all but dried behind it.

 

Now looking at the photo, Blake cursed quietly under her breath. Weiss was indeed tragically beautiful in this photo. This was the shot she was looking for. The tragedy of pain that had no boundaries between Faunus and Human.

 

But if Weiss was crying… did she go too far?

 

She didn’t want to add any discomfort. Not for her. Not at all.

 

It was draining both of them. She was relieved that she found it in her voice to put a stop to the photos. They had what they needed. There’s no need to push for more. Not with the barely contained wave of sadness Blake was feeling. The Faunus girl had to dig up old emotions and old memories to really convey everything she felt with each take. Emotions and memories she would rather bury and never resurface.

 

Blake let out her third sigh in the last five minutes on the aimless walk back to the more urban parts of Vale. Her eyes caught Weiss’s, and she immediately dropped her gaze. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s already finished, Blake, and the photos came out beautifully.” Weiss said with arms crossed, “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t comfortable. And stop saying sorry!”

 

Blake’s ears, neatly concealed in her bow, folded back, a bit unnerved that Weiss had read her so easily. “It’s just-...nevermind it’s nothing.”

 

_‘You cried. And I knew my past had something to do with it.’_

 

“It’s _not_ nothing.” Her pale hand went to wrap around Blake’s to tug her closer to her, “Stop _hiding_ from me and tell me what’s really on your mind.”

 

Blake sighed again, she knew she wasn’t going to get out of this in any way. Might as well come clean, “Even if this project is done… I just don’t want this project to stir up any more negative feelings from our past.”

 

_‘My past.’_

 

Weiss’s eyes shifted to look at the ground, whether or not that confirmed Blake’s fears, Blake couldn’t tell.

 

“This was a lot of heavy stuff, that I knew I should’ve asked more if you were okay with it. I just don’t want the progress I’ve made with you to change.” She added quietly. “I’m worried about…-”

 

_‘You.’_

 

It’s wasn’t everyday where one sees a picture of a Schnee standing next to an ex-White Fang Captain. Much less, in a team with said ex-White Fang Captain. Did she mention that it means being next to a Faunus? Of course not.

 

“I thought we had moved past this, Blake. I know I did. It sounds as if you haven’t at all.” The shorter woman replied in an accusatory tone. And all that pent up negativity from the photos, memories of their past, the scent of Weiss’s tears  gave way till Blake was seething. It didn’t stop Blake’s expression from darkening even further.

 

“You’re lying!” In barely self-controlled fury, she snarled, “Can’t you see?! It’s not something I can just erase, Weiss!”

 

Weiss recoiled slightly at the harsh tone, pulling her hand away from the Faunus and held it close to her chest but nonetheless kept her eyes at the ground. If Weiss had something to say, she chose not to say it. And right away, Blake knew that trying to pick a fight with her crush was a stupid decision; why did she have to stoop so low in bringing up their past?

 

As quickly her anger came, it disappeared. Her shoulders slumped and she tore her eyes away from Weiss. Her hands were curled into fists.

 

“We lived this life, Weiss.. _.We_ did. ”

 

She bit her bottom lip in between her fangs, cursing herself inwardly as shame washed over her. No good comes out of it. Especially in purposely trying to sabotage any chances that she has with Weiss.

 

“Forget I said anything, let’s move on.”

 

Blake knew that Weiss was looking at her throughout the silent walk. If she wasn’t being petty and stupid, she would’ve been so very happy just to be spending the day with Weiss. Instead, she was arguing her crush over their past that should’ve been buried by now.

 

She quietly offered for the two of them to eat, and Weiss reluctantly agreed. They went to eat at a local eatery that was Faunus friendly.

 

As they ate quietly, Blake took the time for to finally check the pictures that were on her camera for the umpth time. Even if she couldn’t bear to look Weiss in the eye at this moment; she wanted to see Weiss for how she is.

 

Weiss made the project look so beautiful. And she would tell her. If she could find the heart or the courage to.

 

Despite the big words, Blake found herself silent, like a coward.

 

With a reluctant sigh yet again, she motioned the white-haired girl to follow her back to the dorms as it was almost curfew at Beacon. Blake instead chose to trail quietly behind Weiss on their way back. She tried not to sigh at her stupidity, lest she wants to face the wrath of Weiss again. Or snap at her for caring.

 

She wasn’t focused at all, and wound up walking straight into the shorter woman. Curiously, she walked around her and asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“We haven’t been to one place yet.” Weiss’s voice was void of emotion, alarming Blake in the process.

 

“Weiss, it’s almost time for curfew, I don’t think we have time for it-”

 

When Blake finally looked up from staring at the ground for so long, she noticed that Weiss was running off without her. The outline of her body slowing getting smaller and smaller the longer Blake chose to stand there. Seeing her run off set her body into overdrive. It was almost dark and this was not the time or place to get separated. She summoned her Semblance and had her clones fan out in different directions while she set off on her own path.

 

_‘Damn it!’_

 

Soon enough her Faunus instincts kicked in when she caught Weiss’s scent. She ran past onlookers, vaulted herself over benches and tables. She even wanted to rip her bow just so she can hear Weiss in anyway that she can.

 

_‘Was she really that stupid? How could she… how could she just run off?!’_

 

She stopped in her tracks and looked around. In the midst of running, she realized that she under a bridge. But there was still no sign of Weiss, yet the lingering scent meant that she was close by.

 

Amber eyes then looked up to see Weiss sitting on one of the beams calmly. Blake wanted to call out, but judging by the distance she wouldn’t be able to hear her.

 

Using the power in her legs, Blake ran up the side beams of the bridge and then swung her body to land perfectly on top of the beam just a few short feet away from Weiss.

 

The Heiress looked over her shoulder to acknowledge her presence, before turning away to face the ocean. As angry as she could’ve been, Blake couldn’t bring herself to be that upset with her.

 

“Don’t run off like that…”

 

Weiss looked over her shoulder and nodded slowly, “I knew you’d find me. But I am sorry.”

 

Instead of saying anything, the Faunus walked up and sat right next to her. Their feet dangled lazily over the beam and they both stared off into the ocean.

 

“I didn’t mean to push you at all Blake. But isn't this project supposed to push a little bit of what we know about each other? That the Faunus and Humans can be cruel, kind, loving, and hateful?”

 

Amber eyes looked sullenly at her feet. “Yeah.”

 

“I know we’ve been trying to overcome our differences. And you’re right, it’s nothing that we can replace so simply.”

 

_A deep breath._

 

“Holding a White Fang mask...it reminded me of how powerless I felt at the hands of strangers. Strangers who wanted to eliminate every trace of the Schnee family. It reminded me of the people I lost.”

 

She took a shaky breath, “I know last semester, I said I was a victim...but so were you. And I keep forgetting that Blake.”

 

She turned to the young Faunus, her eyes misty but no tears fell. If it ever did, Blake knew she’d catch them.

 

“But, I am glad I did this project with you. As painful as it was for you and I... It’s a beautiful idea.”

 

“I’m sorry about everything. I realized that I was too caught up in keeping you from being hurt, that I made a mess of things. That could’ve all been so simple.” Shyly, Blake reached over and curled her hand over Weiss’s, “Forgive me?”

 

“We promised that we wouldn’t let our past swallow us whole, but let’s take this one step at a time. I don’t want you to be afraid of me Blake. And I you.”

 

“Naturally.” There was a small pause. “Say after all the pictures we took, we never took one together… It might make a stunning finale, wouldn’t it?”

 

Her smile got wider when Weiss squeezed back, and it filled her heart with warmth that she can’t describe.

 

For the last time, Blake held up the camera and took her last two photos.

 

One of their hands intertwined together.

 

And one of themselves smiling at each other with the picture of the sunset behind them.

* * *

 

Naturally, Blake got an A on the project that following Monday. And Velvet prodded Blake everyday on how did she come up with such a moving social topic.

 

“Absolutely brilliant Blake! You’re pictures were stunning! And the locations-”

 

“Thanks, Velvet, it means alot coming from you, it really wasn’t easy.”

 

“But, I do want to know, who was that person you were holding hands with in the last photo?”

 

Blake smiled and said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LMAO I tried. Blake whether she knew it or not, she found herself thinking about all the pain she felt going through that process. Weiss only had to replicate it the human struggle by mirroring Blake’s expression, but she didn’t live it the way Blake did. So having Weiss dismiss the past like it was simple was enough for the Faunus to snap. Even then, Weiss suffered too. So yup.
> 
> Fate: Sorry, readers, still not much of a co-author yet, haha. However, I do have something planned later. Let’s just say there is a - damn it, there’s some SAND in my eyes. Anyway, Okaami’s godchildren are visiting for a chapter or two.
> 
> Okaami-chin: Very subtle. Team SAND and Team STRM will appear, stay tuned for their bios soon.
> 
>  
> 
> NightBringerX: This turned into a very nice story, and even more so that the lewd jokes and allusions are quite nice. Though if you’d want some fully lewd check out my new story ‘Bullseye’ starring everyone’s favorite blonde and ship killing Pyromancer. Let’s just say, ahaha, ‘Things get hot under the collar for him.’ 
> 
> Fate: You’d fuck her anyway.
> 
> Okaami-chin: Cinder? Hell yeah. No question.
> 
> NightbringerX: What can I say, love a woman who wields power like a cleaver.
> 
> Fate: Me too…. Mmm-mmm-mmmmmm.
> 
> NightbringerX: Fate. Keep that dirty dick in yo pants.
> 
> Lonely: You sick fucks. I say, as a sick fuck.
> 
> Okaami-chin: Ignore them, this note got way too long, for they do not know what they speak. Any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues, let us know!


	6. Moment Six: Little Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little short solo piece to take a break from the hurts. Enjoy!

**What is Love?**

**Moment VI: Little Games**

* * *

 

There's not much that Blake can do. All her efforts were wasted, and now she was the only one left. Her allies were captured. Taken forcibly against her wishes. The revenge she wished is nothing more than a dream now. She was cornered. She had no choice but to surrender in utterly humiliating defeat.

She pounded her fist at the table. To hell with that! She will not go down without a fight!

But it was not her time to attack. If the wrong move is played she might-

"Aha! Checkmate!"

Blake frowned, glaring at the chess pieces trying to force them to move. Weiss was right...it was checkmate. She was corned by the Bishop, a Rook, and a lowly Pawn. The Faunus often prided herself with some tactical and strategical skill, she was an ex-White Fang Captain for Maiden's sake. She led small raids many times over without losing men; but for her army of chess pieces… they all met a different fate.

This was the fifth time she lost to Weiss in a row. Normally it was Ruby who bested her in chess. She really must be losing her touch.

_'I usually never lose to Weiss…'_

She looked up to see Weiss smiling haughtily at her, it only made her scowl deepen.

Weiss clapped her hands together and reached over the table to rake in all the tokens that she and Blake betted on. Tokens being scrap pieces of paper with solemn tasks that will be indefinitely used against each other.

Make tea/coffee for a while day at my request. First shower dibs. The last piece of candy dibs. Movie night pick dibs. Pretty much just a hell lot of dibs.

Seeing though that Weiss had won everything, Blake felt a wave of regret at some of her 'punishments' she wrote down that was meant just for Weiss; only to annoy her... But today is not that day.

"It makes me wonder what you had instore for me Belladona."

'Really embarrassing things that you will use against me if I don't say anything now.'

"Weiss-"

"A pup pup pup! All's fair in love and war, I won it all." She cackled maniacally with her hands outstretched wide.

'It wasn't a battle to begin with for love Weiss.'

She bared her fangs at the smug heiress. "You got _lucky_."

"Pffft. Five time winner Blake. Stop being a sore loser." The Heiress pulled out one piece of paper and giggled, "Looks like you'll be doing my bidding for this whole day."

"Should I praise you Miss Schnee? Should I grovel too? Or maybe I should carry you everywhere so your pristine clothes won't get dirty."

The heiress bristled at the comment, "Hey I'll have you know that, there's nothing wrong in not wanting clothes to get dirty."

"I'd call it obsessive."

Weiss pouted, but didn't argue against it.

"Anyways...I'm still not finished."

Blue eyes met amber, Weiss's eyes flickered, daring and filled with amusement,"You have _nothing_ to bet."

A growl. The Faunus slapped a hand down on the table, Blake refused to go down without a fight, "All or nothing. If I win, I get to dye your clothes with _any color_ I want and you have to wear it for it for a whole day. And I get all the tokens back."

"If you lose…?"

The Fanus gritted her teeth as she forced out her end of the deal, "If I lose...I have to dye my hair pink like that ice-cream girl that Yang prattles on about. And vice versa with the tokens."

Weiss burst out laughing, before rearranging the chess pieces to their starting positions, "Better get used to the color pink for the next couple of days Belladona!"

"Bring it Schnee!"

Needless to say. It was a decisive battle. Pawn for pawn, knight for knight, both forces lost their allies. Human and Faunus, the expressions void of any emotion calculated and planned every move with as much skill and efficiency. They never lingered too long in between decisions.

Skill will be the deciding factor.

This is for everything. Everything.

But in the end...there could only be one.

* * *

"Blake...can we talk about this?" A small cry of desperation can be heard from behind the Faunus while she aimed a paintball gun at her target, her eyes devoid of any sympathy. Her crush deserved this. She will have her revenge.

Weiss was restricted by a myriad of Blake's ribbons against a tree. Of course it wasn't too tight. The ribbons were only tight enough to stop Weiss from reaching for Myrtenaster or performing any glyphs. Constitutionally, Weiss's physical condition was on par with Ruby's without her weapon.

The Faunus was satisfied with her plot, 'Might as well take advantage of the situation.'

But there was no use struggling, no one will stop her.

"Weiss...rules are rules."

"Blake! Please not my bolero!" She tensed when she heard the gun cocked back. "I swear once I get out of here-"

Pew! Pew! Pew!

Splat. Splat. Splat.

And with each pew, Weiss's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. From her pinned state, she can see that her outfit was slowly getting soaked in a barrage of gaudy colors that she can't even name. Oh good Oum, was she suppose to wear that mess for the whole day?!

"Blake!"

With a dead panned look, Blake reloaded her rifle taking her aim once more, "This is for taking my pawns."

"Really?! Over a chess game?!" She screeched. Oh when she gets Myrtenaster...there will be a Faunus pelt in the Team RWBY dorm room.

Blake looked over her shoulder, "Oh Weiss did you say that you like a little green to your bolero?"

Weiss gagged. The most gaudy color of the color scheme. Green. Like that Emerald girl. So she conceded. Just this once. She didn't want to incur the wrath of a very vengeful Faunus. Especially with the slightly manic look in Blake's eyes was giving her.

Eventually Blake was through having her fun and she released her captive and handed her the outfit of brutal choice. The heiress grabbed the outfit before stalking off to the nearest bathroom to get changed, swearing under her breath all the while.

Her bolero was splatter in an odd mix of colors that at least didn't look like complete catastrophe. It could've been worse.

Blake just flashed her a cheshire grin, and sent her off with a wave, "And I feel like a stroll around campus is in order."

A frustrated scream can be heard from the bathroom, only letting more giggles to escape.

* * *

"You can stop frowning, honestly, it's not so bad Weiss."

It didn't stop her from frowning some more, "I think I'd rather had my hair dyed pink. At least it would match with my outfits better."

"Then, I'd be inclined to call you Pretty Pink Princess Schnee." Blake joked. "Or… Pink Pain-In-The-Arse Schnee."

The blush that appeared on Weiss's face was priceless, and Blake savored it as much as she could've.

"Don't be such a pest! And it's Heiress. Heir-ess!"

Luckily for Weiss, Blake decided to give her a respite by just showing off her handiwork to just their close friends and not the whole campus. Team RWBY, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, and Team JNPR all had their fair share of laughs at her expense.

And she was doubly lucky, that Blake didn't stop her from freezing their pants to their bodies before stalking off in embarrassed rage. Weiss did in fact relish the shrieks; after all she was vindictive.

"Alright Weiss you can change now."

And she couldn't strip from her clothes any faster...once they did back to the Team RWBY dorm room. Back in her pristine and colorless bolero, Weiss finally had a smile on her face. Still miffed about her punishment, she arched a slender brow at the amused Faunus. "Got anything else for me? Miss Belladona?"

Before she can comprehend it, the Faunus tossed her an object and if she wasn't paying attention, she would've been knocked on the head with it.

She looked down to see that it was a bottle of pink hair dye. And it wasn't' just any pink it was near platinum strawberry blonde pink.

"You can dye my hair. As much as you want."

Weiss walked up to her and reached out to play with a stray strand of black tresses. As much as she wanted to even out the score with Blake. Even though the Great Almighty Schnee lost fair and square, Blake's hair was quite lovely.

It wasn't as long as her own or even Yang's hair. But it had natural waves and a natural shine that not even her own white hair can replicate. When they are alone, Weiss has the sole privilege to play with her hair, not even Yang has that same privilege. But at the thought of dying it...she almost wanted to downright reject the offer. There's the word. Almost, but she was feeling vindictive. "You know if I do that, you'll be pink for weeks."

Blake's eyebrow twitched, her voice clipped, "I'm trying not to think about that."

Weiss smiled wickedly, "Alright Blake."

"Alright lover birds, let's get this show on the road!" Yang cheered.

They pulled away from each other at the booming voice of Yang who decided to eavesdrop on their little private conversation and of course dragged Ruby with her to a front seat at the possible horror of the transformation before them.

"And don't think I forgot this declaration of war the moment you froze my shorts to my legs." Yang warned with a tinge of red in her eyes.

Weiss smiled as if she didn't hear anything from blonde-haired woman.

As per request, Blake's eyes were to remain closed while she let her captor do her work. The Faunus in turn requested that she did not want any of her Faunus ears to have any dye on them. It did not cross her mind at all, but to ease her worry Weiss murmured her agreement, as she brushed the long hair before her.

"What if in an alternative universe...Your hair tasted like strawberries?"

Yang gave a long hard stare at her younger sister who was actually munching away at a strawberry, but her expression serious,"Uh Ruby...your strawberry obsession might be going a little too far."

She then winked at Weiss, "I don't think Weiss would like it if you _ate_ Blake."

"Yang!"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, definitely missing the innuendo.

Yang pouted, "Right...eat her _hair._ Happy? I think it'll look great though Blake. I won't be the only blonde anymore."

"I don't know if I want to take that as a compliment or not." Blake muttered. "Weiss is it almost done?"

"You have to let it dry, and then you should be done." She laughed weakly, "I mean I don't know I've never done this before."

"WEISS!" She growled in warning.

The Heiress scoffed, not feeling at all threatened at the feeble growl, "I had servants remember? Never touched hair products."

Yang cackled in the background, "Holy Oum, this is gunna be good!"

"But will it taste like strawberries?"

"Ruby!"

Blake felt her anxiety spike as the possible amateurish job that Weiss did on her hair. Although she had a small glimmer of faith, because Weiss wouldn't settle for anything _less_ than perfect. The one time Blake is counting on her obsessive trait, now would be the time.

After a tense while, Weiss voiced out that the dying process is complete.

Yang and Ruby gasped, and so did she.

Her black locks. She still had her black locks! Blake ran a finger through them, until she saw the tips of her hair. It was pink.

"Got to admit Blake, but you look hot with that hair. It's like Ruby's highlights, but very pink. And did I say hot already?"

Blake ran a hand through her hair, she flashed her crush a wink,"Not bad Schnee. I should lose more bets to you, if I'm going to look _this_ good."

Weiss gulped. Her throat suddenly very, very dry. Whether it was because of the wink, or just how hot the Faunus looked with pink highlights she wouldn't know. She cleared her throat and brushed off the comment, "Of-of c-course."

Ruby pondered for a moment at Blake's new look, "But wait...does it _taste_ like strawberries?"

"Ruby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just from experience, black hair with pink tip highlights on a girl...that's pretty hot. And the world may never know the answer to Ruby's ultimate question...Will Blake's hair taste like strawberries?
> 
> Any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues, let me know :D
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	7. Moment Seven: With Liquid Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slight canon, but highly unlikely. Can't all be serious about love can we? Also based on dashingicecream doodle long ago.
> 
> Sometimes love requires a little jealousy and alcohol. And kittens.

* * *

**What is Love?  
**

**Moment VII: With Liquid Courage**

She didn't know how she ended up in this situation. The dance hall now turned into a chaotic light show with loud music, sweaty bodies, alcohol in the air. It's probably not sanitary, she can't comprehend why everyone was having a lot of fun.

Okay...maybe it's because It's one of the rare nights that several teams wanted to break the rules at Beacon Academy. Surprisingly, Ozpin and Glynda decided to turn blind eye. Much like they had with the food fight incident that devastated the cafeteria a few months back. Yet they placed several certified Hunters and Huntresses nearby just in case things get too out of hand. Probably.

Even if the Headmaster allowed it for the time being, it doesn't mean it didn't feel wrong that Weiss Schnee could be:

**1\. Breaking the rules by drinking underage.**

**2\. Possibly ruining her reputation by acting out of sorts.**

And why was she still sober? But... technically why was that even a problem?

Weiss Schnee should definitely not have a problem with being one of the few people in Beacon that is sober as of right now.

Yang had complimented that Weiss was stubborn for the right reasons and maybe she was. She won't stoop down to that level. She's not a degenerate. She hold herself as purveyor of rules and regulations. It's part of the Schnee grooming tactic. Weiss knew she can't really outgrow it that easily after spending a semester or two with Team RWBY. And especially not now.

"But what about Ruby? She's not drinking anything, and I don't see you handing her a bottle." Weiss scoffed. "So I don't have to do it."

"I just offered. I'm not making you do a ritual over it Weiss." The blonde shrugged, while holding one bottle of alcohol in her hand, "And I don't expect anything from Ruby. She's my baby sister, her liquid consumption is 90% milk and 10% water anyways."

Yang grinned, and gave Weiss a small wink, "But you're not my baby sister, _so_ it's different."

That's the most convoluted logic that Weiss had ever heard.

"W-well what about Blake?" Weiss bristled at once, crossing her arms while she did. "I honestly can't see Blake drinking with the rest of _these_ degenerates." She eyed the bottle in Yang's hand.

Yang gasped in mock offense, "Definitely not a degenerate, Weiss-y. And speaking of Blake-y… 'Yang...I'm a Ex-White Fang Captain, I don't necessarily listen to rules by nature. Drinking age being one of them.' " She effortlessly mimicked Blake's ever so nonchalant tone. " 'But I'll stop for Weiss because, I _only ever_ listen to pretty Schnees.' "

"Blake didn't say that last part…" Weiss growled with her jaw clenched tightly.

The blonde relented her signature grin, so sunny it was threatening to blind the Heiress, "Anyways...she's over there drinking with Velvet at the table over there. And it looks to me that they are getting ever so cozy."

"Hey guys!" Ruby chimed in coming from behind Weiss and Yang who were too busy staring at the table that the two Faunus were occupying. "What'cha looking at?"

"Ruby, we are witnessing the lonely gay missing her 'Destined' (1) as she is occupied with another potential rival." Yang whispered, while casually drinking from the bottle. "Do you see that scowl of hers? She's in her natural state of being."

Weiss looked up and glared at Yang, who was too busy snickering, "I _can_ hear you, you know."

"Don't they look cozy Ruby? It's rare that Blake seeks contact with people." The blonde looked to her sister for support.

"Well...I mean Velvet's friendly, nice, and really pretty."

She winced under the Schnee Death Glare Version V, but continued on, "And Blake's...sometimes friendly, and nice. And she's pretty too…" Ruby, as young as she was, was quite dubious to know that she was playing into Yang's little verbal trap and also playing into Weiss's slight jealousies about Velvet who appeared to be having more than just conversation with Blake. Or it was just all in the Heiress's head.

"And besides Sun, they are the only Faunus girls that have regular contact...so Velvet and Blake get attention that no one else can give them. It's kinda cute."

"I won't be surprised if we don't see Blake in our dorm room later." Yang smirked and backed away from Weiss's impending strangle reach. "I think the lonely gay has to be careful or you know _Black Velvet_ might actually become a thing."

Ruby blinked in confusion, "Black Velvet? What's that? A cake? Sounds gross."

"Sounds gross to Weiss too!" Yang waved her hand in dismissal, "But don't worry about it - Oh! Look!"

The trio watched in rapt attention, as Velvet stood up gave Blake a sultry wave and sauntered off toward...someplace else in the dance floor. The black-haired Faunus in question, leaned back in her seat and smirked at the action, but chose not to follow her.

Weiss in her ever small bravado of pride, decided to hell with it, her sober half probably won't have it in her to walk up to Blake and talk to her just as casually as Velvet can. To hell with it.

"Yang, can you get me Cola?"

"You _know_ Cola?"

Weiss glared and looked away from Yang and back to Blake who was sipping from her bottle casually, "My father has his vices and I have mine, get me the Cola!"

"Like the soda right?" Yang shook her head and led her sister away from the scowling gay, "No, definitely not _that_ kind of Cola. And let's get you some milk and some cookies from Ren and Pyrrha over there."

"Oh cool!"

* * *

 

Weiss definitely underestimated what she was able to handle. Who knew that a little bit of alcohol was all that it took to keep her moderately inebriated. She knew walking in her heels would be a troublesome feat...or actually, she wasn't quite sure if she was standing, swaying or sitting, so the heels wouldn't have mattered any more.

The last thing she vaguely remembered was that she felt bile rise to her mouth, and then she threw up. And then...now here she was in the bathroom. Sitting. And somehow she is nursing the mouth wash bottle to her chest.

The slight wetness in her cheeks, brought out the slight sobriety in her. She was crying.

Over what exactly? She didn't really remember much, after her what? Maybe 3 glasses of Cola? Maybe a little bit over 3 shots of Tequila?

And then she covered her face with her hands and choked back a sob.

Was she talking to Blake?

What did she say?

Did she absolutely make a fool out of herself?

She sat there, and muttered over the what-ifs of her possible interaction with her crush. She was mournfully swearing that she'll never drink again, but maybe once more after she's sober again, just so she can forget everything else she probably did before she ended up in the bathroom.

Probably, after all, she proved that she was relatively weak against alcohol.

The door opened, and just as her luck would have it...it was Blake.

She had a giddy smile on her face, completely out of character than her usual aloof behavior. The slight blush that was stained on her cheeks, no doubt came from several bottles of alcohol that she shared with Velvet. The thought was enough for Weiss to be close to tears yet again.

"Hey Weiss-sh." She slurred slightly, "I back."

"Hic- back from where?" Weiss asked, her eyes blinking back tears and in confusion. So Blake helped her to the nearest bathroom, and helped her cleaned up...That's must've happened while she was trying to get her bearings. She rubbed her eyes to focus on whatever Blake was holding in her hands.

"You told me to get you-sh a sh-weater…" Blake said plainly with genuine concern, while holding up said purple sweater, "You ish cold...I got you mine."

Weiss smiled despite herself. Here in front of her was Blake with a silly smile on her face, who was probably so proud of herself that she managed to find a sweater for her. She still handed Weiss the sweater gingerly, and Weiss noticed the weight was different than a regular piece of cloth, but paid no immediate heed.

But the sweater in question, looked like it was wriggling. Or maybe it was her double vision that was playing tricks on her mind.

"Why is - hic - it moving?"

Blake cocked her head to the side, the hidden cat ears behind her bow swiveled slightly.

"Dun know."

Weiss pressed the material to her face, and blushed. It smelled deeply of Blake's scent, of library books and of early spring air. Heavenly. And the material was so soft to the touch.

But as she was brushing the material against her face, she felt a small wetness against her cheek. She yelped and stared back at the head hold of the sweater to find a small black tuxedo kitten, blinking back at her. It let out a tin mew, and Weiss squealed in delight.

When blue eyes met Blake's amber ones, who gave her an embarrassed smile, "You like kittens. I got kitten."

"And how did you catch this cutie?" Weiss asked, finally smiling for the first time that night, as she tickled the underside of the kitty's chin, who let out the cutest and smallest of purrs.

Blake scratched her head and blinked blankly at Weiss, "Dun remember." She gingerly sat beside Weiss to lean against the wall. She looked down to the smaller kitty in question, who gave her a curious boop on the nose with it's white paw. Blake sneezed and poked the kitty back in retaliation.

Weiss giggled, "I think he likes you."

And the pair sat like that for who knows how long, taking turns petting the kitten who was exploiting every moment of tender affection. Blake and Weiss scooted closer to each other so that they were leaning on each other with smiles on their faces. There's still the subtle bump of the bass from the music somewhere downstairs, cheers and whoops from the party-goers, the slight scent of mint mouthwash in the air, but the warmth Blake felt while sitting next to Weiss, is nothing short of heavenly.

"I like you."

The Heiress who was partly already falling asleep didn't hear a word of it. Even the small kitten himself was snoozing against her chest. The slowly sobering Faunus decided that moving was a bad idea. Not like she can walk anyway, much less carry the Heiress to her bed.

It's okay, she can sleep like this, next to a warm Weiss and next to the little kitten that she cat-whispered to be her wingman. All she needed was a little liquid courage to admit it. Now she can't wait to tell it to her when the Faunus was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on tumblr post: "I threw up at a party and I was crying in the bathroom and a girl went up stairs to get me a shirt and came back with a sweater and a kitten."
> 
> (1). Destined - Preferable than using 'soul mate' or 'mate' in general. Picked this idea up from InsomniacKid.
> 
> A/N: Thought this was funny to see from dashingicecream and then to write out semi-drunk Weiss is something I always wanted to do. I see Weiss as a mix of an angry drunk and a crying drunk. As for Yang, she's the flirty drunk, Blake is a confused drunk. Ruby, well that remains to be seen.
> 
> Anyways, thank for your continued support! I'll do my best to incorporate the real title to the story chapters. Couldn't resist having a little fun with it.
> 
> Any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues, let me know!
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	8. Moment Eight: Moment After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Moment Four: Complimentary

**What is Love?**

**Moment VIII: Morning After**

(Continuation of Moment IV).

* * *

Weiss felt the lull of sleep fade, as her face was met with the comfortable warmth and the glow of the early morning sun. What made it slightly annoying to the snoozing Heiress is that the sunlight never hits the right side of her face. Something doesn't feel quite right, but no matter, groaning in displeasure, she turned around fitfully and hid her face to what feels like a pillow.

Too bad her pillows never smelled like lavender. Or ever made her feel this warm.

She slowly opened her eyes, happy that the sunlight was behind her. But her eyes looked up to see the snoozing face of Blake.

Her normal instinct is to scream Atlesian profanities and jump out of bed, but right now she felt that there was no need.

Obviously there was nothing wrong about it definitely not. Blake appeared to be in deep sleep, as her ears moved up in down every so often, possibly intrigued with whatever she was dreaming about. It was kind of adorable. Her lips were parted slightly, and thankfully unlike Yang, the Faunus doesn't snore.

She tried not to jostle so much, lest she wants Blake to wake up. After all she did vaguely remember that she did in fact asked to bunk with Blake last night to watch movies with her. She probably fell asleep first and on top of Blake. It probably explains why she was still in Blake's bed, all wrapped up in her arms.

Heat rose to her cheeks, deeply aware of what kind of position she was in but force the thought out of her mind. It was much too early to be worrying over something like this.

' _We just fell asleep.'_

She reached up with her left hand to gently rub the dust out of her eyes, till she felt soft fabric rub against her skin.

When her eyes felt ready, she opened them again to see that there was ribbon wrapped around her wrist. It was one of the interwoven bracelets that she saw yesterday on Blair's booth, but as she vaguely remembered each bracelet was handmade and unique to the buyer.

And it was beautiful. Purple and blue ribbons interwoven in a plaits encircling a small blue bird gemstone, while bordered by smaller plaits of black and white ribbons.

She looked up to see that Blake was still blissfully asleep, but the hat returned to her cheeks in full force. Her mouth parted in shock.

' _Blake had this handmade…for me?'_

Weiss tried to wrap around her mind around it. And then blinked in realization, _'When she told me she had to go back…she was picking this up.'_

The gift was gorgeous yes and she's being entirely too sweet…but this was too much!

' _But why would Blake give this to me? And not while I was awake?'_

Weiss slowly sat up from the bed and let the sheets pool around her waist, she gently pried Blake's loose arm away and stood up to get some much needed air. If it wasn't for her troubling thoughts, she'd crawl back into bed. She made her way into the bathroom and slowly paced back and forth after she locked the door behind her.

' _What was the point behind it?'_

Gratitude? For staying with Blake for spring break, when she could be at Atlas in an empty home for two weeks? Doubtful…

Blake already profusely showed her gratitude in anyway, but a gift this expensive, doesn't seem to fit for that occasion. She wracked her brain for some sort of answer. It doesn't make any sense!

' _This gift, I could only see this happening if someone was giving this to their…'_

And that's when it hit her.

"Lover?"

She unlocked the door, and looked over to the bed, Blake was still asleep, but seemed slightly upset in her dream-like state. Weiss bit her lip, and closed the door once more.

Was Blake…enamored by her?

That can't possibly be it…They…they're not close like that. Weiss denied. They did work out their differences, and over the course of their first semester, Weiss did put her best effort to be more accommodating to Blake's Faunus nature. And as always Blake was reciprocal with the gestures. Probably with more subtlety and grace than what Weiss can do. She recalled, brief but possible fleeting moments of the two of them, just being side by side, flashing rare smiles that only seem to happen without the presence of their respective partners.

The feeling of warm amber eyes, whenever she wasn't looking. There used to be hesitation in those eyes, but never hostility, never predatory. Just gentle caution, even loving warmth.

She could've not be so blind, but in those moments, maybe she did want to enjoy it. Weiss felt stupefied when she remembered that she did in fact went out of her way to get Blake a book that the Faunus might enjoy. And it was one of her favorite classics.

Not to mention her…daring choice to stay in Beacon with Blake, just on a whim. Weiss shook her head and huffed. It's not on a whim anymore, considering that she's still here, when instead what she could've done is just called Blake everyday while she was at Atlas, instead of keeping her company. That was probably the most acceptable solution.

But Weiss knew better, she wanted to be a better teammate, and a better friend. Leaving a teammate alone for two weeks, that is unacceptable.

Of course, what else can it look like from afar? And she can't deny that she did had one of the most restful sleep in her life. She could deny it and say it was because it was because the lack of snoring from Yang, and the muttering of Ruby at night.

No, she had to admit it was because of the warmth of Blake's arms, keeping her tucked gently on top of Blake's chest.

The heat was rising to her cheeks, she squeezed her eyes shut, to force the thoughts away. It's so damning, and nerve-wracking and it's entirely too early to think about this. And mostly certainly…she doubt it work out…

She looked down to the ribbon on her wrist, suddenly feeling the weight of the gift on her left wrist.

' _I can't accept this…'_

Weiss steeled herself, and opened the door once more and slowly made her way back to the bed. Weiss had to find out of it was true of not. From the slightly shaking of the bed, Blake was bound to wake up soon. She gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, and waited silently for Faunus to wake.

Thankfully it wasn't too long, Blake woke up with a big yawn, showing the slighted pointed canines in the morning sun. She sat up to rub her eyes, and saw that Weiss was awake.

When Weiss saw the Faunus stretch, there was a brief moment where Blake flashed her a very sleepy smile; it was pretty rare of the Faunus to look so relaxed. There was actually more times that Blake woke up alarmed, on her feet with her hands raised in a fight; or woken up straight from a nightmare.

Is it merely a coincidence that Blake is calmer around her? Or on the other hand is she that much of a sadist that she needs to prod her friend to fill her insatiable need for answers?

Blake looked up sleepily at her, "Weiss… you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

' _How many did you have, but I didn't dare to ask?'_ Weiss thought, feeling waves of guilt overwhelm her for the briefest moment. _'This I exactly why I shouldn't have this conversation with her right now…'_

Instead she smiled and patted the top of Blake's head while being mindful of her ears, "I slept fine, but your hair right now resembles a hedgehog."

Blake gave a half-hearted glare, "If you're going to compare me to an animal at least make it cat related like a lion at least, and my hair is not as bad as Yang's."

"Ah, but Yang isn't here now is she?"

More grumbling from the grumpy Faunus, Weiss pried the sheets off of Blake to get her moving. While the Faunus moped her way to the bathroom, Weiss finally got to let out the breath she was holding. When she glanced at the mirror, she noticed she was smiling affectionately. Shaking her head, she smacked her cheeks lightly to wake herself up from this stupor she was under.

"I must be going mental." She reasoned. "And I need to get dressed."

The hiss of the shower was enough to know that Blake was unlikely to be listening in to her crazed ramblings. At least in her mind, it sounded like crazed ramblings. Weiss showered and dressed quickly and was currently in the process of tying her hair when Blake smoothly came out of the bathroom dressed and ready the day. She was looking at Weiss with a cat-like gin from the mirror. Weiss blushed but did not admonish the Faunus, eyeing her but it wasn't predatory.

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"It's still not dressed." Blake appeared right behind her, her own hand ready to touch Weiss's alabaster hair. "Would you like me to dress your hair again?"

Blake pulled back immediately when she caught Weiss's slight pained expression. A slight flinch away from the touch. Faunus ears swiveled back and forth in confusion, but nonetheless gave Weiss a bit of space. Despite being allowed to dress the Heiress's hair yesterday for the festival, of course doesn't mean she earned the right to do it every day.

"I'm sorry."

Weiss cursed at herself. "No I'm sorry. I didn't mention it before…I'm…sensitive about my hair."

Blake cracked a smile, "So you do have something in common with Yang."

Then, just as the tension arrived it disappeared with Weiss's indignant scowl, "You will _not_ speak of this in front of her."

"Of course. Do you want me to head down to the cafeteria first then?"

Weiss breathed, "That would be for the best for now."

Blake nodded and retreated to the hall way. Weiss stopped her before she was just out of earshot.

"Blake?"

"Weiss, it's the same with my Faunus ears. I don't hold it against you, now hurry up before they run out of Tuna Melt." She replied smoothly.

"And thank you Blake, for the bracelet I mean."

And there was a sight that Weiss though she would never see, Blake was blushing. Her Faunus ears that was concealed by the bow was perked up in surprise, and her feet stumbled awkwardly like she was pushed back by the gratitude.

"I uh- of course. I just…wanted to thank you for being here with me. It means a lot to me." Blake said pulling her scarf over her mouth to hide the smile that appeared on her lips.

Weiss felt satisfied with the answer as Blake walked away. However, when she disappeared, Weiss felt a wave of disappointment.

Why was she disappointed at Blake's response?

Weiss looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection, she noticed her expression was troubled almost frustrated. Pursed lips, deeply knitted eyebrows. She knows that she only looks like that when things don't ever go her way.

' _Is it because I heard what I needed to hear, but not what I truly want to hear?'_

Weiss forced herself to finish getting dressed, and walked briskly toward the cafeteria where Blake was waiting for her.

' _I'll just keep an eye on her if anything changes. But for now, why ruin such good thing on just an assumption? I care for her, and she cares for me, just like a team…'_

* * *

"So what should we do today?"

Blake looked up from her sandwich and cocked her head to the side, "I'm really not sure. If you weren't here, I was going to just read, sleep, and repeat. I just needed to get more books."

Weiss hummed in reply, understanding that Blake's likes and dislikes are very small in comparison to her own.

"Do you like sweets?"

"I'm…yeah when I can."

"When you can?"

"I didn't steal Dust for sweets Weiss," Blake joked, but seeing the glare made her rescind her statement, "Sorry, I just mean, I don't always have the time to enjoy sweets. I don't mean to bring down the mood, but why is that important if I like sweets or not?"

"I didn't have the time to eat sweets either…I was thinking if we can try something…new together."

Blake tried to swallow down the tuna that was threatening to lodge in her throat, but came out like a weak cough, "Like what?"

"How about trying to make a cake together?"

Blake burst out laughing, "But why a cake?"

"I never baked, or made anything that wasn't served to me. And I'm guessing it's the same for you." A sharp eyebrow raised.

Blake shrugged, "…You're right. We can try to make it, I can't guarantee its going to taste great."

Luckily, the cafeteria lady was kind enough to spare some cake supplies for the two girls. Apparently, Ozpin pulled some string to have a caring staff to stay to keep an eye to the sparse amount of student that are attending Beacon for Spring Break. Blake and Weiss thanked the kind lady for her time, and trudged off to the nearest common room. There was a common room that was empty with a stove and all the kitchen supplies that they needed.

Weiss insisted that they try a strawberry cake, Blake insisted something far simpler, like a chocolate cake. But because Blake was a sucker for Weiss, she relented the choice in Weiss's favor.

Turns out baking was such a difficult feat.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be this much?"

"Blake, I load fire Dust in my rapier every day, I think I know how much sugar is needed for a cake!"

Blake rolled her eyes, "I mean, but you already broke like 4 eggs, we only have so much."

"And you keep drinking the milk we are supposed to use for the cake. And the cream Blake!"

Blake had nerve to at least look guilty. Her ears were flat against her scalp and she bit her lip under the long canine of hers.

"It's good quality." She pouted. Her pink lips jutted out slightly, and amber eyes flickered back from Weiss and to the ground. Weiss then felt invisible hands squeeze her heart. But it wasn't painful, it was something else she can't describe at all… but she had to look away because that was just too cute.

"I…just don't drink all of it, at least save a cup or two." Weiss muttered trying to do everything in her power to not blush, and went back to adjusting the amount of sugar she was adding. And Blake was right, she did add a little too much into the bowl. She peered over her shoulder to see Blake going back to her nth cup of milk and had a serene smile on her face.

Weiss muttered a silent thanks to the Maidens that Blake didn't catch her lingering gaze. She quickly finished setting up the dry ingredients for the cake, and handed Blake the bowl and instructed her to mix it gently while prepped the cake pan and to preheat the oven.

The Faunus wordlessly started her task, letting her tongue stick out in focus. But she was borderline spilling it all over the kitchen counter. Weiss rolled her eyes and fell into step behind Blake's body. She reached over and paused Blake's now cake-batter covered hands, and told her to stop he messy mixing.

"Do you mix a bowl like how you cut an Ursa?" The Heiress quipped.

Dubious, Blake averted her gaze while casually licking her finer clean of the cake batter, "Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Insufferable dunce! Okay, scoot over so I can try it then!"

She bumped hips with Blake to move her over, and seized control of the mixing bowl and stared the task of turning the cake batter over and over to get the consistency right. Blake didn't move far from her original position.

Instead she chose to peer over Weiss's shoulders and watched her work. So much for a lack of personal space. Not that Weiss was complaining, she welcomed it by prattling on "proper" mixing technique to Blake as she stirred. Of course the Faunus was only half-listening, but only keening in just to hear Weiss's voice for what it was. Prissy, demanding, but soft and light when she was kind and calm.

If she had it her way right now, she'd wrap her arms around Weiss's petite waist and pull her close to her front. She would enjoy the feel the silk of her white hair against her cheeks, the scent of her shampoo, and the very subtle thumps of her heart beat against her corset. Weiss would giggle and try to resume her work, but no Blake wanted to be selfish and hold her right here. Tickle her with her purrs, and just be in the moment with her.

Just seeing the bracelet she bought for her on her wrist at the current moment, was enough to make her smile giddily. She knew her feeble lie, is passable at best. It's a small comfort though, at least in the smallest way possible, she can show her feelings for Weiss.

Maybe if she dared. She'd kiss her even though they were both sticky with cake-batter, wouldn't it make it all so much sweeter?

But she can't.

Blake pulled her self away so that she was pressed against the opposite counter, in order to stop herself from acting on her imaginations. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were curled over the edge, and she could feel her nails scrape against the granite.

"-lake?"

' _Have you no self-control Blake? Are you that deprived?'_

Self-loathing the obvious fall back. It won't happen. And it could never happen. She can't be selfish, not when there's already a good thing going right now.

It wouldn't be fair for Weiss. Ultimately it wouldn't be fair for her to cling on to false hope when she doesn't even know Weiss's preferences. Tall, strong, and possibly a male.

' _Am I doomed to love the **wrong** person for the rest of my life? Is that what this will come to?'_

"Blake?"

She perked up at the sound of her name, she met Weiss's gaze and noticed that the look was concerned.

"You look like someone killed your favorite character of your love novels in the worst way possible." Weiss said plainly, "Are you okay? I already finished putting the cake into the oven, all we have to do is just wait for about an hour."

"Sorry, thinking about how it's a shame that it took so much time to make it and it'll be gone in like minutes.

Weiss observed her friend's gestures. Her posture wasn't relaxed as it was moments ago. Her ears were swiveling back and forth, but it appeared that she didn't hear Weiss calling out to her before. Her hands were tight against the countertop judging by taught muscles under her ribbons.

And her lips-

' _Wait why was she staring at them?'_

It was getting nibbled on too tightly by Blake's fangs.

"Blake!" Weiss stepped closer to wave a hand in front of her face.

Blake blinked and realized how strange she looked by her posture and behavior. She needed to push her away before Weiss can find out. And she needed to do it quick.

"The cake is going to take forever." Such a pathetic lie.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but something seemed to wash over them just briefly but Blake couldn't catch it. "It's only for an hour, I'm going to go back and get cleaned up, are you going to stay here?"

Amber eyes look at the dirty dishes and then back to Weiss, "I'll go ahead and clean up here, since you did most of the work."

Weiss opened her mouth more to retort, but looking at the state of the kitchen, she really just wanted to shower and lounge on the couch for the cake.

"Fine. We are talking about this later."

With a turn of a hip, she walked off leaving Blake alone gratefully for the moment.

* * *

Inside the shower, Weiss let the water wash over her, as she took several deep breaths, willing her mind to wrap around what ever happened just moments ago.

She did promised herself that she would look into Blake's impossible behavior that has her mind going in circles all morning.

Weiss gently tapped her forehead against the wall. Blake had her moments of complete tenderness; that she didn't know that a Faunus could ever had. All Blake did that morning was stand in a room with her baking cake for Maiden's sake. But even then, when Blake looked at her with a gentle smile, or with her insufferable amused grin, it was enough to make Weiss's heartbeat race and at the same time make her heart beat calm.

When she pulls away, her face clenched in inner torment, it sent daggers through Weiss's heart.

"She's driving me mad."

' _Why must you be so difficult Blake? Why must you make it harder on yourself?'_

And Blake Belladona better say what's on her mind soon, otherwise Weiss herself might just blurt out more stuff that she won't mean.

After Weiss left the shower, Blake smoothly went inside, avoiding all possibility of having a conversation with the girl for just a little while longer.

By the time Blake came out, the cake was already finished, and the pair reconvened in the small kitchen to try out their creation.

The already wary Faunus opted to take the first bite, and immediately regretted her decision.

Absolutely horrid. Weiss too tried their creation and had a similar reaction. They spat out and raced to wash their tongues with water. For huntresses how would they fair if they had to be stuck in the Emerald forest and had to forage for food?

Survival aside from fighting Grimm, the pair hoped it would never come to that case. So instead they settled for ordering one to be shipped to Beacon Academy (of course not canon) as quickly as possible to satiate their disturbed taste buds.

But all the while they giggled. Much like their food fight war with Team JNPR, Weiss really wouldn't settle for anything perfect, but when friends are thrown in the mix, she finds joy in the messy adventures that come with.

"Can't believe we have to resort to buying cake, just to eat cake." Blake mumbled as she spooned another mouthful of proper cake into her mouth. "Why didn't we think of this a while ago?"

"I think combat practice was easier than baking." Weiss added, as she ate from the same plate as Blake. They didn't want to wash more dishes for two sets of plates and cutlery. At least that's what Weiss surmised, when Blake only brought one plate with two forks.

"What are the odds that Yang and Ruby are better cooks or bakers than us?" The black-haired girl jested lightly.

With a mournful groan, Weiss buried her head in her hands, "Perish the thought. Yang and Ruby would never let us live it down."

Blake only laughed and continued to munch on their treat. They ate silently while the TV made background noises, completely content to eating their reward after toiling away in the kitchen for only about 2 hours.

Every once in a while, she looked over to see Weiss fiddling with the bracelet every so often. As if to check if it was still there. Other times Weiss would be smiling while she touched it, but that could just be coincidence.

The Faunus promised herself … and technically Blair that if she just enjoyed herself and stopped worrying things will be okay. She just has to trust that.

"Don't think I forgot about the conversation Blake."

' _Straight to the point aren't we Weiss?'_

Blake cleared her throat and looked up to Weiss, her eyes hopefully having some semblance of calm. She smoothly tried to maintain her distance by putting the table in between them, sliding the dirty dishes in the sink. And when she was done, her nails by default went straight for the edge to keep her grounded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why do you keep walking away from me like that? Is this about me staying here?" Weiss demanded sharply. She stood up quick enough to push the chair back, enough to alarm the Faunus.

"It's not that..." Blake reminded, trying to keep her voice even.

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me? What did I do that was wrong?"

_Guilt.  
_

Weiss stepped closer, while Blake took a step back. But she still kept walking forward, until a wall stopped Blake from retreating any further.

"What happened with being honest with me Blake? We agreed that we would talk about any issues that was underlying between us."

"Weiss, it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Then why do you look absolutely tortured sometimes when I'm the only one around? And then next time I look, you look at peace?" Weiss said, "What am I supposed to think?"

Blake threw her hands in the air and completely exasperated, " _Maidens_ Weiss, what do you want me to say? I'm trying here! You're here and I'm fine with that!"

"Then..."

"Weiss. Please." She begged, and she never begged. The shorter girl said no more, seeing that she was pushing Blake too far. The last time that happened, the Faunus ended up running off for about 12 hours with Sun. Not that she was happy about it. Not one bit.

Her inner musings about that significant day was broken, when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Mindful of her nails, Blake traced the outside of her face gently, and by any means trying to convey her feelings through touch alone. Weiss stiffened but did not pull away from the feather-like touch. Her azure orbs tried to read any fleeting emotion in the taller woman's own amber orbs.

The Faunus eyes glowed with warning, danger and a bit of something else that Weiss could no describe. It was exhilarating being this close to her. Her line of sight aimed toward Blake's now swollen lip. No doubt from being bitten over and over again.

"I want to know Blake. I wouldn't be here I didn't care…"

"And that's _just_ the problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter took awhile, and I still don't think it's the best one I could've done. But I tried.
> 
> And sorry for the hiatus for the summer, because I do have to go back on hiatus because I have school again next week. Yay me.
> 
> So any questions, comments, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues, let me know!
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	9. Moment Nine: Phone Call

**What is Love?**

**Moment Nine: Phone Call**

* * *

"And that's _just_ the problem."

SLAP!

Her head turned painfully to the side, her cheek flared with a stinging sensation from Weiss's icy hands.

"How dare you!"

Blake didn't even hear her leave, all she heard was the pounding of her heartbeat.

Hollow.

Broken.

It only seemed to hurt more when Weiss walked away from her.

She slid to the floor and ran her hands down her face, "What the hell I she thinking?"

_I'm a Firestarter! Make your heart run faster! I'll melt hearts like water~_

Groaning at the inevitable timing of it all, Blake reached into her back pocket to pull out her scroll.

_**Incoming Call: Yang Xiao Long.** _

If she denied the call, no doubt that Yang was going to call over and over again till she did.

With a deep heavy sigh, Blake cleared her throat, and adjusted herself so that her Scroll was propped against the wall, so the camera was facing her. Her finger pressed the green button, and waited for the call to connect.

Sure enough, the fiery blonde popped up in the screen with her signature grin, **"Hey Blakey!"**

Oh how she missed her.

"Hi Yang, how you've been?" She mustered up with thinly laced amusement.

" **Woah woah, not so fast Missy, don't think I just noticed…"** Her cheery personality suddenly changed, as Yang's eyes glowed red from the Scroll screen. **"There's no way that you're still back at Beacon."**

' _Shit.'_

"Yang I-"

" **That's it! I'm coming back tonight if that's what it takes!"**

"Weiss is already here with me Yang, its okay…"

" **OH!"** And just like that the playful expression is back, **"I see so it's like that."**

"Yang." She sighed, "It's not like that."

" **And what happened to your cheek!"** Yang's temper is definitely like an on and off switch sometimes.

Blake grimaced, as her own hand went up to touch the side of her cheek. There was no way the pain was going to leave any time soon. And judging by Yang's smoldering glare, she might as well come clean to at least the closest person that she can be honest to.

"I made Weiss upset." Blake admitted, "She wanted to know why I was acting weird around her…Yang _before_ you get any ideas of burying her six feet under…she chose to stay here with me at Beacon."

Yang's temper simmered, and only a frown was in place. **"Why didn't you tell me?"**

"I- didn't want to burden you guys." She whispered. "My last home was with the White Fang, I _didn't_ have anywhere else to go home to."

" **You** _ **could've came home**_ **with Ruby and I. You've heard of things here in Patch. Good things for the Faunus. Blake, you always had a home here in Patch."**

Guilt increased tenfold.

Her ears folded back against her head sheepishly, "Weiss found out, and she demanded that she would stay with me."

Yang sighed, and ran a hand through her unruly locks **, "Sounds like her. Even if I wished it was me there for you, I'm glad she's with you right now."**

"I don't think she's all that happy anymore." Bake muttered.

" **That was your fault."** Yang stated simply.

"I know."

" **Then do something about it."**

"Like what Yang? Grovel to a Schnee?"

A flash of red filled the screen, and Blake swore that she felt that heat through the thin screen that separated the pair.

" **You know that's not it Blake. I know you're over that Schnee mess, so don't even start with that. Whether it was with Adam-"**

"Don't."

" **-or just with us a semester ago, Weiss still deserves honesty. Blake and you need to be honest with yourself too."**

"Yang…I can't." Tears were now falling from her eyes. She felt so defeated. So tired. So tired from all the running. She truly believed she has nothing left in her to fight. To fight for love. To fight for happiness. She buried her head onto her free arm, cursing at herself at how weak she must've looked.

" **Can't? Or won't? You won't get anywhere with her if you're always torturing yourself like this. Self-denial Blake, will kill you one day."**

"…"

Yang waved her hand to dismiss the thought, " **Think about it okay? You can trust the awesome advice of Yang Rose-Xiao-Long for a reason."  
**

"Yang-" she took a deep breath, but it came out watery with tiny sobs. "What if I'm not strong enough for this?"

A choked cry escaped her before she could even stop it, and then the dam that Blake had been desperate to keep in bay came out in a flood of tears and whimpers.

Blake knew she was strong enough, enough to tear the heavens for Weiss. She can forego anything as long as it meant Weiss's safety and happiness. Anything for her. As long it involved not being with her. Even she did, Weiss had the power to break her, to leave her with nothing.

If she did…Blake doesn't know if she has the strength to pick up what's left the pieces.

She hadn't felt this feeling complete and empty all at once around someone she adored, not since Adam. And that went _so well_.

Maidens, she was such a fool.

Yang must've said something all the while, but the Faunus heard nothing over the sounds of the crying.

A few tense moments after, Blake finally had the courage to look at the screen. Yang was still there, her eyes filled with worry, lips pressed in a thin line. A hand raised as if she wanted to reach through the screen, and comfort Blake with the warmth that she was accustomed to.

" **You're strong. You're strong enough for this."** Yang said sternly.

"It's not so simple."

If Yang was rolling her eyes, Blake didn't see it happening, **"But** _ **it can be.**_ **I'm not telling you to confess to her right now. Don't give me that look. I've known for a while."** Yang said simply, **"Do what you can one step at a time.** _ **After**_ **you apologize."**

Blake averted her eyes, at the sight of Yang's sunny grin that returned brighter than before. "Do what I can…" She repeated. "Will it be enough?"

" **It'll be enough until you are ready to tell her how you feel."**

"Okay."

" **Alright, Ruby and I will be back on the last weekend of Spring Break, okay? I miss you Blake."**

"I miss you too. And Yang-"

Yang winked, **"You're welcome. Now go court her, like in those sappy novels you read."**

Before Blake can retort the call was disconnected, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Thinking about what Yang had been patiently trying to tell her.

With her Faunus ears, Blake discovered that Weiss was nowhere to be found in the girls' dormitory.

Eventually she found Weiss sitting on a bench, where a tree was casting a shadow over her form.

She peered closely to see that Weiss was leaning against the tree, staring out toward the courtyard.

When Weiss heard muffled footsteps, she didn't turn her head right away. She'd wait for Blake to make the first move. The Faunus moved so that she was sitting next to Weiss, her shoulder pressed lightly against the Human. Everything in Blake's body was sending her red flag to run while she can, her fingers itching to break away from the contact that she initiated.

But no, not anymore. She needs to apologize.

When she finally got the nerve, the Faunus turned her head quickly to find that Weiss's head moved at the same time.

"I'm sorry." They both said, almost startling each other at the proximity of their faces. Blake tried not to break eye-contact, but the intensity of the smaller woman's gaze was enough to send a heat through her cheeks, and some uncomfortable rumbling at the pit of her stomach. She turned her gaze away, and tried to collect her thoughts.

Her ears perked up when she heard the breathy voice speak gently.

"No I'm sorry for overreacting." A pale hand cupped her stinging cheek. "I keep pushing you before you're ready…and I can't force you to be ready."

Blake's head was gently titled back up so that the pair were staring at each other again. This time with more gentle eyes lingering with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry for being difficult when you only want to help." Blake choked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

There was silence, but without the tension and teenage angst.

Be honest with her.

"I'm scared Weiss."

' _I'm scared of what I feel for you…I'm scared that in the end you'll leave…I'm scared that you'll take the remaining pieces of my heart.'_

Weiss nodded patiently, her thumb running on the side of Blake's tender cheek. Involuntarily Blake flinched, but relaxed tender strokes. She gulped and tried to swallow back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know Blake…I am too."

Weiss dropped her hand from Blake's cheek and turned away so that she back to facing toward the courtyard. The Faunus hastily wiped her cheeks, before copying Weiss's posture staring in to the courtyard.

And they sat like that for a while. Trying to collect their thoughts, misplaced pride and misplaced anger. Trying to figure out where they would go from there.

Blake rested her weight on her right hand, trying to slowly form her thoughts. It made her laugh slightly. Usually her conflicts involve Weiss in some way. But at the end of the day she's always coming back to the Human in some way. Whether it's blowing up freight carts at the harbor in front of Vale City Police, or food fights in the cafeteria, or literal fights in the kitchen, Weiss is still around.

' _Count your blessings Blake,'_ the pessimist inside her crooned.

Her sharpened nails dug into the ground, in thinly laced fear.

But a slight brush caught her attention. A lone lithe pinky wrapped around her own. If there was any indication of feeling that Weiss was trying to convey to Blake, she didn't show it. And the Fauns was grateful, this was time for apologies.

"I don't want to keep giving you excuses."

Weiss hummed her reply.

"Then don't give me any. We can't be scared of each other Blake…We can't keep hurting each other like this."

Blake took a deep breath. She unlaced her pinky away from Weiss's, before turning her palm over so that all her fingers were interlaced with the smaller hand. Her own thumb rubbing slow circles across the back of Weiss's hand, trying to convey her own sincerity and affection.

"I won't hurt you like this anymore. I'll try to be more open about my thoughts with you."

She gave a gentle squeeze, hoping that Weiss can be patient just a little longer.

"That's all I ask."

And when they faced each other for the third time that afternoon, Blake and Weiss smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Agggh this was really in the rough... Anyways Happy New Year everyone. I'm not dead yet!
> 
> So...any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues...
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> -Okaami-chin


End file.
